lealtad o traición
by pipe92
Summary: universo alternativo el cual goten es un año menor que gohan juntos irán a la preparatoria en donde se enamoraran de videl podrán mantenerse como hermanos o el amor por ella los separar  en donde gohan y goten harán cualquier cosa por el amor de videl
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores****

en esta historia gohan es un año mayor que goten ambos van a la preparatoria juntos , por desgracia los dos se enamoran de videl , goten es el gran saiyaman y gohan el guerrero dorado quien se quedara con la ojiazul podrán mantenerse como hermanos o su amor por videl los destruirá (no literalmente )

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1 : una forma distinta de conocernos <strong>

era su primer día de clases fuera de su casa en las montañas mas precisamente en la ciudad satan aunque antes habían visitado ciudades aledañas esta era su primera vez juntos en la ciudad , goten no estaba preocupado era el chico con personalidad sabia como desenvolverse con las chicas de su edad , aunque no era el mejor en los estudios , mientras gohan si lo estaba no era el mejor expresando sus sentimientos con las personas nunca antes le había tenido un amigo/a de su edad excepción de lime la cual nunca volvió a ver , en la parte de los estudios era un genio solo superado por bulma

mientras milk estaba preocupada por ambos , sabia que goten no tendría problemas con socializar con los demás estudiantes pero sabia que tendría problemas con los estudios no era precisamente un genio , por otra parte gohan no tendría problemas en los estudios pero si en socializar con los demás jóvenes de su edad era algo tímido , desde la muerta de su esposo goku había tenido que criar sola a los dos semisaiyajines cosa que había sido todo un reto para un terrícola

- gohan , goten despierten o llegaran tarde su primer día de clases - gritaba milk a sus dos hijos

- ya vamos mama - gritaba al unisono los dos chicos

gohan y goten empezaron desayunar (no era precisamente un desayuno normal era uno para saiyajines ) después de eso se despidieron de su madre milk , dispusieron a montar la nube voladora en prendiendo su viaje , aunque goten no lo admitía estaba algo celoso de su hermano mayor gohan el siempre recibía la mayor atención de sus padres desde pequeños fue así recibió mejor educación y entrenamiento que el aunque no lo mereciera , al fin habían llegado a su destino ciudad satan

- al final este viejo ridículo se quedo con tu crédito gohan de salvador del mundo - decía goten al ver la pancarta de entrada de ciudad satan

- lo mas importante es que cell fue derrotado y la tierra fue salvada

- si con que costo fue salvada la tierra - decía al recordar la muerte de su padre la cual sigue culpando en secreto de su hermano mayor gohan por la muerte de su padre goku

al seguir caminando vieron que si seguían a esa velocidad no llegarían a su primer día de clases a tiempo entonces goten propuso a hacer una carrera mientras corrían por la cuidad escucharon unos disparos que provenían de un banco se estaba siendo produciendo por unos asaltante que intentaban robar el dinero , gohan con su espíritu de ayudar a los necesitados se trasformo en super saiyajin atacando a los ladrones mientras que goten se disponía observar la escena cuando todo termino salieron corriendo segundos después apareció videl a la cual unos testigos le contaron sobre el misterioso guerrero dorado que derroto a los ladrones y después huyo

- eso fue algo arriesgado gohan te pueden reconocer y estaríamos en serios problemas

- desde cuando te preocupas de esas cosas goten todo fue muy rápido nadie pudo ver nada

- si tu lo dices pero yo no caeré con tigo por tus ataques de buen samaritano

- eso no pasara porque nosotros no hacemos nada malo solo ayudamos a los que lo necesitan

al llegar a la preparatoria de Orange Star High School fueron presentados por el profesor todos los estudiantes tacharon a gohan como nerd mientras que goten con su apariencia de don juan dio buena primera impresión a todos los estudiantes pero aun no tenia un asiento donde sentarse hasta que una chica rubia de la tercera fila los invito a sentarse los había considerado unos chicos guapos sobre todo a gohan con su actitud de chico bueno , a los pocos minutos después llego videl que había ido a ver el asalto que gohan había frustrado minutos antes le pareció curioso los dos chicos de pelo negro que estaban sentados junto a su amiga

- chicos a que no adivinan quien es el padre de mi amiga videl no es nada menos que el gran míster satan el salvador de la tierra - dice orgullosa de su amiga

- queeeeeeeee tu eres hija de míster satan - decían al unisono gohan y goten por no poder creer que una chica tan bonita fuera hija de un viejo tan ridículo y feo

- si le devén la vida el derroto a ese monstruo de cell gracias a el estamos vivos

- si tu como no - dice incrédulo goten al recordar la pele de mr satan contra cell la cual solo duro unos segundos

- que dijiste goten - dice furiosa videl por aquella ofensa a su padre

- no dijo nada es que mi hermano no mide sus palabras disculpado señorita videl no fue su intención - defendió gohan

después de un para de minutos gohan en peso a pensar _"no se porque mama nos envió a los dos a esta preparatoria con suerte tiene para pagarla seguro que en cualquier momento nos descubren y hay quedara el secreto se armara un trifulca de periodistas que querrán saber como asemos lo que podemos hacer , aunque esa chica videl es muy bonita no se parece en nada a su padre mr satan "_

mientras goten pensaba "_que clases mas aburridas no se para que mama me envió a esta preparatoria si en unos años mas trabajare en la corporación capsula con trunks como presidente de ella un empleo es seguro , esa chica videl si que es bonita seguro es adoptada con esa apariencia no se parece en nada a ese viejo ridículo y engreído de satan , espero que gohan no este interesado en ella porque yo la vi primero "_

_- _ya se porque me pareces familiar eres la viva descripción que me dieron los testigos de como vestía el guerrero dorado - señalaba videl con el dedo a gohan

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas sugerencias , comentarios<p>

**siguiente capitulo amor a primera vista **

quien se quedar con videl ( haré lo que opinen los lectores )

podrán mantener sus identidades ocultas gohan y goten


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**trunks**** en esta historia es un año menor que goten tendría 15 años , esta historia alterna de seis meses antes del torneo de las artes marciales y la aparición de buu hasta su derrota y despues de 6 meses cuando videl haya tomado la decisión de con quien se quedara **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 amor a primera vista <strong>

después de un para de minutos gohan empezó a pensar _"no se porque mama nos envió a los dos a esta preparatoria con suerte tiene para pagarla seguro que en cualquier momento nos descubren y hay quedara el secreto se armara un trifulca de periodistas que querrán saber como asemos lo que podemos hacer , aunque esa chica videl es muy bonita no se parece en nada a su padre mr satan "_

mientras goten pensaba "_que clases mas aburridas no se para que mama me envió a esta preparatoria si en unos años mas trabajare en la corporación capsula con trunks como presidente de ella un empleo es seguro , esa chica videl si que es bonita seguro es adoptada con esa apariencia no se parece en nada a ese viejo ridículo y engreído de satan , espero que gohan no este interesado en ella porque yo la vi primero "_

_- _ya se porque me pareces familiar eres la viva descripción que me dieron los testigos de como vestía el guerrero dorado - señalaba videl con el dedo a gohan

- y que es un guerrero dorado - preguntaba gohan sin saber a que era asi como le decían

- es un guerrero de cabello corto y que emite una luz de color dorada que se a aparece a se dos semanas en esta ciudad defendiendo a los débiles delos malechores

- y tu crees que es mi hermano eso pasa porque gohan viste la moda de hace diez años y medio mundo la viste así es común por lo general lo confunden - escudaba goten a gohan para que no sospecharan de su hermano

- lo ves videl estas muy paranoica crees que el tiene el cuerpo de un gran guerrero - decía shanper a la pelinegra

el día trascurrió como debió hacerlo sin la interferencia de goten incluyendo el partido de béisbol el cual gohan salto 8 metros , mientras goten se dedicaba a coquetear con videl y con angela pero sin resultados inmediatos el dia termino con mas sospechas que aclaraciones por parte de los hermanos son , después de clases ambos salir de la preparatoria buscando un lugar apartado para disponerse a volar a su casa pero no sospechaban que videl los estaba siguiendo para descubrir algún indicio que refutara sus sospechas hacia ellos

- eres un estúpido gohan si sigues hacia harás que nos cuelguen en un árbol - reprochaba goten a su hermano mayor

- no exageres no creo que los cuelguen quizás nos examinen y ya

- examinen y ya nos disecaran gohan los terrícolas hacen eso no has visto las películas al final siempre matan al extraterrestre

- no hables tan fuerte que pueden pensar la gente y sobre todo es chica videl que nos esta siguiendo desde hace un buen rato - dice gohan sin mirar a tras pero sintiendo el ki de videl moverse detrás de ellos

videl ya tenia sus sospechas que guerrero dorado era gohan usaba el mismo chaleco negro , pantalón café y camisa de color blanco pero lo mas importante es que llevaba la insignia de la preparatoria y otra cosa que hacia sospechar de los hermanos era que vivían en la montañas paoz esto lo había averiguado en los registros académicos de la preparatoria para vivir tan lejos y llegar a la ciudad se demorarían 3 horas en el yet mas rápido y ellos no parecían preocuparse por ese detalle los siguió hasta un que ellos cruzaron a un edificio al llegar allí ambos habían desaparecían eso le pareció mucho mas raro

- esa chica si que es tenas es toda una fiera que opinas tu gohan - decía un excitado goten desde arriba de un edificio mirando hacia a bajo

- ya vayámonos a casa goten antes de que nos descubran - alegaba gohan mientras pensaba _" esa niña tiene algo no se su ki es diferente al de los demás niñas terrícolas de este planeta , es un ki agradable y cálido "_

después de ese encuentro gohan y goten se fueron en la nube voladora a su casa aunque no sabían que aparir de ese día sus vidas cambiarían para siempre ambos se habían enamorado de la misma chica entrando en un camino en el cual ambos pelearían por ella haciendo cualquier cosa para conseguirlo , al llegar a su casa un desesperada milk los estaba esperando para saber como les había ido en su primer día en la ciudad

- bueno estuvo de lo mas normal nada fuera de lo común - respondía el mayor de los son sin comentar el incidente del partido

- si estuvo muy aburrido aunque hay chicas muy bonitas - decía al recordar a la chica de ojos azules la cual sera la perdición de los dos hermanos son

- que bueno saber que les fue bien si tan solo su padre estuviera aquí estaría orgulloso de ustedes o al menos intentaría aparentarlo - decía feliz milk

tras aquel encuentro con su madre , goten tomaría la iniciativa conquistara a videl satan y de paso deseen mascaría el fraude de mr satan revelando al verdadero ganador del torneo de cell aun si importarle si su hermano le interesaba o no , mientras gohan seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación cuando sintió el ki de videl no era como el de la mayoría de las chicas pero aunque el estaba interesado sentimentalmente por ella era muy tímido para hacerlo pero esa sensación de su ki era excitante algo lo hacia intentarlo no perdía nada todavía no eran amigos así que no perdería nada si lo intentaba , mientras tanto en la mansión satan videl estaba recibiendo una llamada de su amiga rubia iresa para preguntar que le parecía sus nuevo compañeros

- y videl que te parecen nuestros nuevos compañeros cual te gusta - preguntaba desde la otra linea la rubia chismosa

- que estas diciendo iresa ni llevan una semana y ya quieres encontrarme un novio - le gritaba la pelinegra por tal pregunta de su amiga

- que mentirosa eres yo vi como veías a gohan y de como te coqueteaba goten eres un chica afortunada tienes a dos hermanos a tu disposición - le reprochaba iresa al recordar el día que habían tenido

- esos dos chico ocultan algo y yo los voy a descubrir para eso tendré que acercarme a uno de ellos y convertirme en su novia para desenmascara la verdad - le respondía videl firme con su decisión a descubrir la verdad pero sin saber que con su plan destruiría a los dos hermanos son

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas , sugerencias , comentarios<p>

**siguiente capitulo goten toman la iniciativa**

**aclaración**** videl no es mala no los conocen es por eso que puede hacer con ellos lo que quiera **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 : goten toma iniciativa <strong>

tras aquel encuentro con su madre , goten tomaría la iniciativa conquistara a videl satan y de paso deseen mascaría el fraude de mr satan revelando al verdadero ganador del torneo de cell aun si importarle si su hermano le interesaba o no , mientras gohan seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación cuando sintió el ki de videl no era como el de la mayoría de las chicas pero aunque el estaba interesado sentimentalmente por ella era muy tímido para hacerlo pero esa sensación de su ki era excitante algo lo hacia intentarlo no perdía nada todavía no eran amigos así que no perdería nada si lo intentaba , mientras tanto en la mansión satan videl estaba recibiendo una llamada de su amiga rubia iresa para preguntar que le parecía sus nuevo compañeros

- y videl que te parecen nuestros nuevos compañeros cual te gusta - preguntaba desde la otra linea la rubia chismosa

- que estas diciendo iresa ni llevan una semana y ya quieres encontrarme un novio - le gritaba la pelinegra por tal pregunta de su amiga

- que mentirosa eres yo vi como veías a gohan y de como te coqueteaba goten eres un chica afortunada tienes a dos hermanos a tu disposición - le reprochaba iresa al recordar el día que habían tenido

- esos dos chico ocultan algo y yo los voy a descubrir para eso tendré que acercarme a uno de ellos y convertirme en su novia para desenmascara la verdad - le respondía videl firme con su decisión a descubrir la verdad pero sin saber que con su plan destruiría a los dos hermanos son

al dia siguiente goten después de clases tomo la decisión que separaría su universo de los otros decidió que ya que gohan el perfecto según el podía convertirse en un super héroe el podía hacer lo también y lo haría mejor que el , es por eso que fue primero que gohan a la corporación capsula a pedirle a bulma un traje para ocultar su identidad para no ser descubierto así protegería a videl de los malhechores y de paso estaría cerca de ella para tratar de conquistarla antes de que gohan lo intentara , estaba casado de que todo lo bueno se lo quedara su hermano mayor y el nunca recibiera nada mas que una paliza de parte de su madre cuando se equivocaba en algo

- nunca creí que tu me pidieras una cosa como esa lo habría pensado de gohan

- bueno gohan esta muy ocupado ya que es futuro de la familia y yo solo soy el chico mantenido , pero puedes hacerlo tía bulma - dice con sarcasmo

- claro que si para bulma Brief no hay nada que sea imposible estará listo en 2 horas

- que en tampoco tiempo eso es genial voy a ver a trunks quizás el tenga algo que hacer para no aburrirme en estas dos horas

al pasar las dos horas como bulma le prometido a goten le entrego el reloj trasformador a el segundo hijo de goku , el estaba feliz del resultado de como había salido su traje (del traje no de como era el traje a el si le parecía ridículo pero era gratis no podía quejarse ) pero ahora tendría que probar su nuevo traje , salio volando de la corporación capsula su destino satan city no tardo demasiado en encontrar problemas eran unos ladrones que habían robado uno auto el los detuvo con su ki y al terminar hizo su presentación como el gran saiyaman el nuevo héroe de satan city , al día siguiente goten fue a la preparatoria pero en uno de los pasillo un molesto shanper lo estaba esperando

- goten te hare una advertencia a ti y a tu hermano videl es mi y si los veo cerca de ella

- que a harás yo no soy tan amable como mi hermano gohan y si me vuelves amenazar te haré querer a ver muerto a manos de cell - dice mientras lo sujeta con una mano de la camiseta y con la otra mano rompe un extintor en señal de su fuerza - entendiste el mensaje o tengo que darte una demostración con tu cara

- si si si lo entendí no voy a molestarlos mas pero no me hagas nada - suplicaba muy atemorizado shanper

después de ese encuentro con su compañero shanper goten se fue a la sala de clases sentándose donde de costumbre ( shanper , videl , iresa , gohan y al final goten ) pero después de unos minutos videl recibió una llamada de la policía diciendo que un gran grupo armado de terroristas había secuestrado al alcalde ella salio corriendo pero los hermanos son quedaron muy preocupados por ella , pero se unieron inventaron que goten estaba enfermo para poder ir tras la chica de ojos azules , era el momento de goten para sobre salir de su hermano gohan pero para su desgracia gohan le volvió a ganar aunque goten le gano el traje el se consigo un antifaz para poder ayudar como el guerrero dorado pero no podían ponerse de acuerdo

- yo el gran saiyaman voy a salvar el día y a ti guerrero dorado no te necesitamos es por eso que puedes irte a tu casa

- no creo que alguien con capa y que habla en tercera persona pueda hacer algo contra 15 terroristas armados como ellos - dice el guerrero dorado (gohan)

- oigan par de estúpidos si quieren ayudarme hagan lo ahora que me están atacando no lo ven - dice videl la cual estaba pelando contra 5 terrorista y no lo estaba pasando muy bien mientras el par de super héroes estaba peleándose entre ellos sin poder ponerse de acuerdo

los dos semisaiyajines usaron su poder creando una gran ráfaga de ki la cual derribo a la mayoría de los terroristas que estaban en el lugar pero uno de ellos tenia un detonador que haría explotar el lugar , goten tomo al alcalde y mientras gohan tomo de la cintura a videl antes de que explotara el lugar ambos justicieros salieron volando por los cielos para la sorpresa de todos lo policías y gente que estaba en el lugar que quedaron impactado con verlos volar por los cielos

goten mientras volaba iba pensando _" maldición otra vez me gano gohan de vi a ver sido yo que protegiera a videl y ahora que voy hacer el es el héroe de la ciudad y el mejor en la escuela y que queda para mi que rayos queda para mi y a mi lo único que me toca es sostener a un alcalde estúpido"_

mientras gohan pensaba_ " que rayos le pasa a goten esta actuando muy raro desde ayer es pero que solo sea cosa de la edad mama di se que para el es normal actuar a si ya que se crió como terrícola toda su vida y las hormonas lo deberan poner como loco "_

y mientras tanto videl estaba pensando_ " están volando pero como esperen un momento ya los descubrí ya se quien es el guerrero dorado y el gran saiyaman no podrán ocultarme mas sus identidades secretas ahora solo necesito pruebas para desenmascara los "_

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente capitulo gohan salva a videl **

**podrán mantenerse como hermanos o separaran por videl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4 : gohan salva a videl <strong>

nuevamente su hermano mayor le había ganado desde muy pequeño fue así el no tuvo el entrenamiento que tenia gohan en el cuerpo pero se las había arreglado para entrenar por su cuenta (en la habitación del tiempo solo un mes junto con trunks ), ni su padre ni picolo lo habían entrenado ya que gohan era el que tenia mayor potencial de poder que el , pero eso no impidió que entrenara junto con trunks para llegar al estado de super saiyajin (con un poder igual al de el androide numero 16 y trunks con el poder de cell imperfecto )a el tampoco se le exigieron estudiar demasiado como a gohan (ya que no lo consideraban muy inteligente ), lo que se convertío en la sombra de su hermano mayor sin poder viajar a namekusei , no poder pelear con los androides ni mucho menos con el poderoso cell pero eso no le impediría conseguir el amor de la chica de ojos azules

- lo ves trunks mi hermano siempre se lleva lo mejor y a mi solo me toca las migajas de la torta estoy seguro que terminaran casados y yo viviendo mantenido por ellos - dice al imaginarse su futura vida

- pero tienes que ver el lado bueno si eso sucede la tendrás cerca y si tienes suerte te convertirás en su amante

- sabes gohan es ingenuo y distraído pero no es un idiota se dará cuenta y me matara de un hamahameha- dice mientras piensa en lo que podría pasar

- entonces anticipante a el invítala a cenar dile que quieres ser su novio y asunto arreglado - dice su amigo de cabello lila

- tienes toda la razón trunks eso haré la invitare a cenar al centro de ciudad satan el fin de semana

tal cual sugirió su amigo el futuro presidente de la corporación capsula goten invito a salir a videl fin de semana a comer algo al centro de ciudad satan , a lo cual la ojiazul acepto pero sin las intenciones del joven son si no que sus intenciones eran averiguar algún insidio de que lo delatara que el era el gran saiyaman , al llegar el día acordado goten estaba muy emocionado tanto que su corazón no paraba de latir , había reservado un restaurante en la ciudad . aunque no estaban precisamente solos gohan los estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato no se rendiria tan fácil el había derrotado al monstruo de cell eso si era un verdadero reto

- videl te invite a comer aquí porque quería decirte que algo desde hace unos días - dice mientras piensa _" rayos gohan esta aquí pero donde no lo veo no arruinara mi gran día con videl " _

mientras goten pensaba videl tomo la iniciativa acercándose a el hasta estar frente a frente dándole un beso en los labios al sentir esto el menor de los son sentía como miel los labios de la chica de ojos azules pero no todo era amor en el lugar ya que gohan los estaba viendo quedando destruidas sus esperanzas con videl. se dispuso a irse para no ver esa escena no tenia nadie que le diera un consejo su maestro picolo no lo entendería era un extraterrestre asexuado que no entendía el amor , vegeta un saiyajin frió y calculador el único que lo podía entender seria su padre aunque en el pasado creyera que casarse era comida al menos tenia dos hijos algo debería entender del asunto pero el problema era que el estaba muerto solo tenia una amiga quien quizás lo entendería iresa , pero cuando se disponía a ir por la rubia sintió una explosión que venia del banco

- que fue eso sonó como una explosión debo irme - dice videl que al sentir la explosión se separo de goten disponiéndose a ir a ver lo que pasaba

- espera eso significa que somos novios verdad o solo era un prueba - dice gote aun atontado por aquel beso

- si claro eso somos como tu digas - pero en realidad piensa _"solo hasta que descubra la verdad aun que esos dos hermanos deben dar buenos besos pero que dices videl tu misión es descubrir la verdad no hacer vida social "_

_- _enserio eso es grandioso los vemos mañana que estés bien - decía un emocionado goten el cual creía a verle ganado a su hermano mayor gohan

videl fue lo mas rápido posible a ver lo que estaba pasado en el banco de satan city a llegar hay se encontró con un grupo de ladrones los cuales ella derroto sin ningún problema pero uno de ellos estaba detrás de ella con un paño de cloroformo dejándola dormida y amarada a con una bomba en su cintura , después de un par de minutos llego gohan como el guerrero dorado al darse cuenta de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la pelinegra le quito las bombas pero ya era demasiado tarde solo quedaba 10 segundos cuando se las quito explotaron el sabia que eso no lo lastimaría en su estado super saiyajin pero a videl si es por eso que la abrazo mientras usaba su ki para formar un escudo de ki el cual no tuvo ningún problema en rechazar la explosión

- esta bien señorita videl me dio un gran susto con esas bombas por suerte no paso nada grave- dice después que el humo de la explosión paso y para verificar que estuviera bien

- si estoy bien guerrero dorado gracias por ayudarme con eso - dice mientras le da un beso en los labios como señal de agradecimiento por salvarla

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**siguiente capitulo revelando el secreto**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores******

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 5 : revelando el secreto<strong>

al día siguiente gohan y gote iban juntos a la preparatoria pero no hablaron nada durante su viaje ambos sabían que habían hecho el día anterior habían dado el primer paso en su traición habían sido besados por videl y no dejarían que el otro se quedara con ella , aunque no era las verdaderas intenciones de la chica de ojos azules , gohan tenia la ventaja que era inteligente y con un gran fuerza pero era muy fácil de engañar . mientras que goten era astuto y muy persistente pero no tenia la misma fuerza que gohan pero el sabia que su hermano mayor no le haría nada lo había cuidado desde que su padre falleció era como un segundo padre para el . Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria los estaba esperando videl con una sorpresa

mientras tanto videl les tendería una trampa para descubrirla verdad y así saber como pueden volar y de paso obligarlos a entrar al torneo de artes marciales que se realizara en unos meses mas para saber que tan fuerte son y que le enseñen a volar sin saber que estaría jugando con fuego ya que estaba en el centro de un enfrentamiento de hermanos del cual ella seria el premio del ganador destruyendo una familia solo por su caprichos ,aunque no hay que exagerar los saiyajin destruirían por cualquier cosas incluso por un plato de comida y videl es una chica muy bonita cualquiera quisiera estar con ella

- gohan corre mas rápido o si no llegaremos a tiempo a clases todo por tu culpa de no salir a tiempo de casa - regañaba goten a su hermano mayor

- gohan espera tengo que agradecerte por salvarme ayer en el banco - decía videl para ver si gohan caia en su trampa

- no es nada lo mejor fue que llegue a tiempo para salvarte - dice sin medir sus palabras y callendo la trampa de la ojiazul

- lo sabia tu eres el guerrero dorado y por lógica tu goten eres el gran saiyaman ya no pueden ocultarme mas sus identidades secretas -dice a puntando lo con el dedo

- gohan eres un imbécil revelaste nuestro secreto y se supone que eres el futuro de la familia y te engaña un chica sexy - nuevamente habla un excitado goten - muy bien videl que quieres para no decir nada haré cualquier cosa y cuando digo cualquier cosa haré lo que tu me pidas soy tu esclavo

videl no dijo nada lo miro y le dio una cachetada por su insolencia cuando estaba en el suelo ella le dijo que no era de ese tipo de chicas los amenazo de que tenían que participar en el torneo de las artes marciales que se efectuaría en par de meses si no les revelaría a todos su secreto y para concluir les exigió enseñarle a volar cosa que ambos hermanos son no pudieron rehusarse la chica terrícola de ojos azules los tenia en sus manos a los dos jóvenes semisaiyajin es . Aunque poco a poco se estaba encariñando con ellos y antes de despedirse le dio una nueva cachetada a goten y le dijo que ya no eran mas novios

- creo que tenias toda la razón goten esa chica si es una fiera mira como te dejo la cara - dice gohan riéndose de las desgracias de su hermano menor

- que gracioso pero sabes una cosa tu le enseñaras a volar a videl mientras yo entrenare en la habitación del tiempo con trunks buena suerte te veré en el torneo hay resolveremos este problema

- que estas diciendo pero yo no puedo enseñarla a volar a videl no podrías hacerlo tu estoy muy ocupado en mis estudios

pero goten no dijo nada solo se dispuso a irse sin escuchar las escusas de su hermano tenia que entrenar duro para poder vencerlo en el torneo hay seria el escenario de la caída de gohan y tomaría su premio que sera videl y de paso derrotaría mr satan desenmascarando su fraude todo en un mismo torneo . mientras gohan estaba ligeramente contento tenia la oportunidad de estar a solas con videl durante su periodo de entrenamiento para volar por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que ella descubriera el verdadero secreto de los saiyajin ella era muy astuta era demasiado perspicaz par ser una joven terrícola . Aunque la amenaza de su hermano no lo intimidaba no tenia miedo el superaba ampliamente sus fuerzas

_- " gohan yo también participare en el torneo avísales a los muchachos para que ellos también lo hagan "_ - decía goku desde el otro mundo con la ayuda de kaiosama

- papa eres tu que bueno es una gran noticia que vuelvas otra vez yo les avisare a los demás - decía muy contento gohan

_- " si pero solo sera por un día y veo que las cosas entre tu y goten no van nada bien "_

_- _bueno algo es algo al menos te veremos nuevamente y goten esta actuando demasiado dominante creo que debe ser las hormonas cosa de la edad

-_ " tu debes ayudarlo como su hermano mayor eres como su padre para goten tienes que saber que hacer y resolver el problema como hermanos "_

_- _si lo se pero ambos estamos enamorados de la misma chica y no creo que el seda a ella yo tampoco lo haré - dice al recordar el día anterior en donde ambos habían sido besados por videl

- _ "bueno gohan no se como ayudarte yo no tuve esos problemas en mi juventud no tenia un hermano mayor y cuando lo tuve no cedieron las circunstancias y ya sabes lo que paso después "_

después de ese breve momento de padre e hijo gohan se fue a sus clases porque ya estaba algo atrasado y al terminar con ella fue volando avisarles a todos los guerreros z del regreso de goku y la idea de participar en el próximo torneo de artes marciales aunque los únicos interesados fueron trunks y vegeta sobre todo el príncipe saiyajin que tenia planes de revancha contra goku y a partir de aquí empieza la verdadera historia porque goten y gohan se enfrentaran en la primera ronda del torneo para decidir quien le dará su merecida paliza a spopovich y según ellos quien se quedara con videl cosa que no se dará por la aparición de buu

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**el siguiente capitulo enseñando a volar **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6 : enseñando a volar <strong>

solo faltaba dos meses para el gran torneo de artes marciales todos se estaba preparando para el goten entrenaba arduamente en la habitación del tiempo junto con trunks aunque solo duraba hay adentro 4 meses , vegeta entrenaba fervientemente en su cámara de gravedad , picolo meditando en el templo de kamisama , goku desde el planeta del gran kaiosama con sus pesas y finalmente gohan el cual le estaba enseñando a volar a videl pero con algunos inconvenientes externos como su madre la cual no la recibió muy bien cuando ella llego a su casa y que tuvo que enseñarle que era el ki porque ella creía que eran simples trucos y después de un par de horas intentando levitar al fin lo logro era la primera humana normal que lograba

- oye gohan quien te enseño todas estas cosa como volar y las artes marciales - pregunta curiosa la pelinegra

- gran parte de esto lo aprendí de mi padre y de mi maestro ellos me enseñaron desde muy pequeño las artes marciales aunque a mi mama no le guste este tipo de cosas

- y tu padre vive con migo gohan solo por curiosidad no quiero que pienses que soy una metiche o intrometida

- no el murió a hace varios años atrás - dice con nostalgia al recordar a su padre que por su culpa tuvo que sacrificarse

- que pero como si goten me dijo que tu padre estaría en el torneo de artes marciales a menos que me esten ocultando otro de sus secretos

_"rayos goten metió la pata otra vez o fui yo esto no pasaría si esta chica no fuera tan paranoica "_ piensa gohan - oye un momento haz estado saliendo con mi hermano de nuevo videl

- porque estas celoso yo puedo salir con tu hermano porque estoy soltera puedo salir con quien yo quiera y no le debo explicación a nadie

- claro que lo estoy - dice mientras se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura - porque no quiero compartirte con nadien mas ni con mi hermano - termina la frase y la besa

- gohan no puedo segur con esto perdóname debo irme a mi casa - dice videl retirándose de donde estaba subiéndose a su avión disponiéndose a irse a su casa dejando a gohan muy confundido por aquel acto aunque el no sabia que videl se estaba enamorando de el pero ella estaba confundida entre el y su hermano aunque no quería hacerles daño ambos hermanos son por otro lado se encontraba goten el cual había salido de la habitación del tiempo y se encontraba descansando junto a su amigo trunks y su hermana bra de 12 años (la joven bra esta enamorada de goten y cera este hecho el mas importante para el triste desenlace de esta historia ya que bra tomara un papal fundamental para el desenlace ) en la corporación capsula

- que te preocupa goten haz aumentado mucho tus poderes deberías sentirte feliz - dice trunks al ver la cara de su amigo

- si lo se pero gohan es demasiado poderoso tu no viste su pelea contra cell sus poderes no parecían de este mundo - dice al recordar la pela de cell y gohan donde se convirtió en super saiyajin 2

- entonces para que quieres enfrentar a el solo por esa chica terrícola eres un tonto son goten - reprocha la peliazul

- no hables así bra recuerda que tu eres un semisaiyajin y videl es muy diferente a las demás chicas de este planeta es única chica muy especial

- parece que esa chica videl los embrujo a ti y a gohan para que se estén peleando por ella - dice su amigo el futuro presidente de la corporación capsula

- ustedes los hombres son unos estúpidos que solo se fijan en las apariencias de la mujeres y no en su cerebro y yo tengo ambas - dice muy furiosa bra y después de eso se retira dejando a los dos semisaiyajins con la boca abierta estaba sumamente enojada porque goten se fijaba en videl y no en ella eso y que ella era 4 años menor que el pero a bra no le importaba ese tipo de cosos aunque a su padre si porque vegeta era muy sobre protector con ella y así pasaron los dos meses videl logro dominar la técnica de vuelo y por desgracia le izo caso a gohan y se corto el cabello , gohan lo único que consigo de todo esto fue que no pudo entrenar con normalidad , goten alcanzo el mismo nivel de cell perfecto pero cuando jugo con vegeta , trunks consigo elevar su poder al mismo nivel de cell cuando peleo contra su contra parte de otro futuro

- muy bien videl mañana es el torneo ya dominas a la perfección tu ki y la técnica de volar - dice gohan al terminar con las lecciones de vuelo

- si muchas gracias todo esto te lo debo a ti pero ni crees que sera blando con tigo en el torneo solo por esto seremos enemigos y daré el todo por el todo

- estoy muy da cuerdo con tigo videl - dice gohan pero piensa _"videl es orgullosa y competitiva son las cualidades que tienen los saiyajin y mas precisamente las de vegeta "_

_- _oye gohan donde se metió goten después de la escuela no lo he visto porque el debe también competir en el torneo

- el esta entrenando con un amigo porque tiene la loca idea de retarme en el torneo pero no te preocupes el asistirá

- y tus amigo también asistirán al torneo de artes marciales - pregunta curiosa la pelinegra

- bueno si y otro amigos míos irán al torneo porque lo preguntas videl - pregunta curiosa tras la serie de preguntas de la ojiazul

- cuantos amigos tuyos saben volar aparte de goten y tu - pregunta una indignada videl

- bueno a parte de goten y yo saben volar casi todos los que conozco excepto una amiga llamada bra ella no es muy buena en esto de las artes marciales pero es muy simpática

- a si es que tan simpática es con tigo gohan esa tal bra - dice videl con algo de celos tras los algos que comenta gohan sobre su supuesta amiga

- porque ahora tu esta celosa bra solo tiene 12 años yo tengo 17 no seria bien visto por nadie ademas su padre me mataría si hago eso el es muy sobre protector con ella

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**para el final de este fanfic hay dos finales uno triste el cual tendría continuación y otro feliz pero si continuacion y ustedes puede decidir si no yo elijo y seria el triste**

**siguiente capitulo el torneo comienza **


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión ********del autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7 : el torneo comienza <strong>

- este es el famoso torneo de artes marciales no hay mas que debiluchos mi papa ganara con mucha facilidad este torneo - dice la princesa saiyajin bra al ver a los competidores que iban a participar

- y tu como sabe apenas sabes sentir los ki y dices eso yo ganare este torneo derrotare al charlatán de satan y reclamare mi premio que es videl y revelare quien es el verdadero ganador del juego de cell - dice un confiado goten

- si pero no crees que si revelas quien derroto en verdad a cell no crees que videl se quede gohan envés que contigo - dice su amigo de cabello lila

ese era el problema si revelaba el secreto de quien en verdad derroto al monstruo de cell había dos posibilidades una que videl se alejara de ambos considerándolos unos fenómenos la otra posibilidad es que ella se quede con el verdadero ganador del juego de cell que era su hermano gohan , el no quería perder a videl ella era especial era 1 en 1000000 no se comparaba con ninguna saiyajin o humana que el había conocido estaba dispuesto a revelar su secreto por su amor sin importar que la humanidad se entere de los saiyajin , por otro lado bra ya tenia preparado una forma de alejar a goten y a gohan de videl de una vez por todas

las cosas trascurrieron como deberían a ver pasado sin la interferencia de goten ni de bra hasta el sorteo de las peleas las cuales favorecieron algunos y otros los pusieron algo incómodos la primera pelea importante videl vs sppopovich , gohan vs goten la cual ambos decidirían quien derrotaría a sppopovich y así vengar de lo que le hizo a videl , trunks vs kibito y finalmente vegeta vs goku las cosas parecía ir bien sin saber que se aproximaba la amenaza de buu

- gohan quiero decir guerrero dorado suerte tendrás que luchar contra tu hermano y otra cosa quiero que me expliques como cambias tan rápido tu cabello - dice la ojiazul

- bueno si yo no quería enfrentarme a el tan rápido ademas después me tocara contra a ti eso seguro y hay muchas cosas que desconoces y mas adelante sabrás

- eres bastante misterioso son gohan eso es lo que me gusta de ti digo no no olvídalo no debí a ver dicho eso disculpa - dice mientras sale corriendo nuevamente dejando por segunda vez a gohan confundido

- son gohan son gohan - gritaba la joven bra al semisaiyajin mientras corría a donde estaba el

- bra que sucede paso algo malo respira lentamente desde hace cuanto tiempo vienes corriendo - preguntaba gohan al la peliazul agitada

- desde hace un buen rato el señor goku me envió a buscarte dice que vayas a comer algo antes de las peleas lo necesitaras si quieres ganarle a goten pero se que tu lo harás eres muy fuerte y valiente - coquetea la joven semisaiyajin de pelo azul a gohan _ "pronto muy pronto voy a encargarme de esa videl "_ piensa bra su plan de desaceres de videl y alejarla de gohan y goten ya que quiere a los hermanos son para ella sola

así gohan acompañado de la pre adolescente bra al comedor para comer algo antes de su pelea contra su hermano cosa que no le parecía muy bien el no quería lastimar a goten lo había criado como un hijo después de que su padre murió a pesar de que solo tenia un año de diferencia con el , pero lo que sentía al estar cerca de videl era muy distinto su ki era muy diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido antes en el pasado estaba dispuesto a pelear por su amor aunque le costara su propia vida , por otra parte videl encontró nuevamente a gohan quedando sorprendida al ver todo lo que comían los saiyajines vegeta , goku , gohan , goten , trunks y incluso bra la cual ni siquiera iba a pelear comía igual que el resto sin importarle nada

- vaya que si tenían hambre ustedes parece que no habían comido durante un mes - decía una asombrada videl de como comían los saiyajines

- si es que en el otro mundo no hay comida tan exquisita como aquí..- dice goku el cual no puede seguir hablando ya que goten le tapa la boca para que el no siga revelando mas detalles

- oigan ustedes me siguen ocultando cosas parece que tienen mas secretos de los que aparentan y si no me los dicen voy averiguarlos

las cosas no iban para nada bien ahora se habían originado dos problemas el primero y mas importante el de la princesa saiyajin bra que estaba confabulando en contra de videl para sacarla del camino y quedarse con los hermanos son (cosa que solo se sabrá después de la derrota de buu ) y el segundo era que se estaban formando varios triángulos amorosos para rematar iresa también estaba enamorada de gohan y solo el tiempo dira cual de los dos semisaiyajines se quedara con videl (no porque sea fanático de gohan en esta historia el se quede con ella ) después de un par de minutos comenzó la primera pelea del torneo la cual gano muy fácil krilin y ahora era tiempo de la dura pelea de la ojiazul

- es tu turno videl tu puedes se que ganaras eres una chica con determinación y coraje recuerda nunca te rindas hasta dar el todo por el todo - dice gohan dándole confianza a videl

- muchas gracias gohan espero pelear contra ti en mi próximo encuentro tu también debes darlo todo no seas blando con goten solo porque es tu hermano el si sabe algunos trucos y no me refiero a las peleas - dice entre risas la pelinegra para ver si gohan caía o no

- espera un momento sigues saliendo con mi hermano videl contesta solo dime si o no maldición voy a matar a goten cuando lo vea - dice muy enojado gohan

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer sugerencia comentarios <strong>

**el siguiente capitulo videl vs spopovich y la furia de gohan y goten **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 8 : videl vs spopovich y la furia de gohan y goten<strong>

con esa palabras de apoyo de su amigo y maestro de vuelo , videl entro a la plataforma para comenzar su pelea los primeros minutos del combate la pelinegra empezó a dominar a su contrincante con movimientos rápidos y certeros aunque al pasar el tiempo spopovich empezó actuar muy extraño ya que se levantaba de cada ataques que derribarían a cualquier ser humano normal pero ese detalle no le importo a videl su odjetivo principal era ganar y desafiar a gohan la siguiente ronda eso era lo que le había prometido antes de su encuentro aun cuando la pelea pareciera complicarse a cada minuto que pasaba

videl se estaba quedando sin energías mientras todo el publico la apoyaba pero spopovich pareciera que no le afectaran para nada los golpes de la pelinegra y ahora era el quien contra atacaría cada vez videl se le estaba haciendo mas difícil bloquear sus golpes hasta que ya no podía defenderse quedando sin defensa siendo brutalmente golpeada por su oponente la mayoría de la gente le gritaba que se rindiera incluyendo gohan y goten pero ella no los escuchaba si no que solo podía escuchar las ultimas palabras que le dijo gohan

-_ " no te rindas hasta dar el todo por el todo , no te rindas hasta dar el todo por el todo "- _escuchaba repetidas veces en su mente esas palabras las cual la hizo pensar que si ya lo había dado todo si ya no podía dar mas

- vamos videl rinde te por favor spopovich esta fuera de tus limites no es normal - gritaba desesperado gohan al ver la condición de la pelinegra

- no se rendirá esa chica terrícola es bastante orgullosa y obstinada se ve en sus ojos no reflejan miedo si no que vergüenza de no poder hacer nada - habla el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin vegeta

mientras poco a poco spopovich estaba destronando a videl la furia de gohan al ver a su pobre amiga estaba recibiendo una paliza estaba provocando que se estaba convirtiendo en super saiyajin pero no todas las personas estaba apoyando a la hija del campeón del mundo entre el publico se encontraba la princesa saiyajin bra la cual en su mente deseaba que spopovich ganara y destrozara la ojiazul _ " impresionante esa videl tiene bastantes agallas para seguir peleando mientras le dan esa paliza pero si sigue así morirá pero a mi no me interesa así no tendré que hacer lo que tengo pensado hacer "_

_- _vamos chicos videl es muy fuerte no se va morir tan fácil - dice goku para calmar a sus hijos (aunque esta fue la frase que mas odie en toda la serie )

- pero papa que pelea estas viendo la están matan si no hacemos algo ese maldito de spopovich la va a matar - dice un preocupado goten

- al parecer esa terrícola es mas persistente que lo que parece sus ojos no reflejan miedo significa que no se rendirá hasta ganar o morir aspecto muy parecido a los saiyajines - habla vegeta

- ya no puedo seguir mas con los brazos cruzados debo hacer algo - dice gohan que ya no puede seguir mirando la escena de la paliza que estaba recibiendo videl saliendo a detener a spopovich aun trasformado en super saiyajin goten el cual no quería ser menos que su hermano saliendo juntos a el atacar a spopovich dándole ambos un puñetazo en el rostro sacándolo fuera de la plataforma

- oigan ustedes no pueden hacer eso el participante spopovich es el ganado por descalificacion - dice el referí pero cuando vio el rostro de furia de gohan y goten - disculpen quiere que traiga una camilla

- usted es estúpido de nacimiento o los esta tomando el pelo claro que necesitamos una camilla no ve el estado de videl - dice un enojado goten

- quiero ,... que ,,... me lleve ... go...go...goten- trata de hablar una lastima da videl cosa que agrado al menor de los son pero dejando muy confundido a gohan porque ella elijo a su hermano y no a el pero lo que gohan no sabia era que la pelinegra no lo escogió porque se sentía humillada de perder ya que ella le prometió ganar y no pudo cumplirlo

- las cosas están mas claras que el agua no lo crees así tu gohan - dice la pre adolescente bra al semisaiyajin

- que insinúas bra dices que videl escogió a goten porque esta enamorada de el y no de mi ese eso lo que tratas de decir - dice un molesto gohan

- eso tu lo dijiste no yo solo dije que esta muy claras las cosas nada mas aunque hacen una bonita pareja - dice la princesa de los saiyajin mientras juega con la mente de gohan para confundirlo

bra estaba cada vez mas cerca de conseguir su objetivo o al menos eso era lo que ella creía ya que su primer paso era jugar con sus mentes para así lograr su verdadero fin por otra parte ambos hermanos son estaba mas que listos para su combate ya que el que ganara le tocaría luchar contra spopovich aun cuando se lastimar entre ellos para lograrlo

_" lo siento goten no pensaba usar todo mi poder oculto pero las cosas han cambiado si debo derribarte lo haré pero debo derrotar a spopovich no se puede salir con la suya_ " piensa gohan mientras cierra un puño

mientras goten piens_a " pensaba dejar que gohan ganara para no tener que enfrentarme a videl pero ahora debo destruir al bastardo de spopovich no se como ganare pero no me dejare perder tan fácil por gohan "_

_- _el siguiente combate es entre el gran saiyaman contra el guerrero dorado - dice el anunciador y toda la gente los aplaude mientras ambos hermanos van caminando hacia la plataforma sin mirarse a la cara sabiendo que solo uno de los dos podrá ser el ganador de esa pelea y del corazón de la ojiazul

- lo siento goten pero debo ser yo el ganador de esta pelea - dice mientras haciende de saiyajin normal al super saiyajin 2 y la poderosa luz dorada lo cubre al igual que los relámpagos azules - es por eso que te digo que te rindas antes de que puedas salir lastimado

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente**** capitulo gohan vs goten la pelea por el a**mor****


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles **lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 9 : gohan vs goten la batalla por el amor <strong>

- lo siento goten pero debo ser yo el ganador de esta pelea - dice mientras haciende de saiyajin normal al super saiyajin 2 y la poderosa luz dorada lo cubre al igual que los relámpagos azules - es por eso que te digo que te rindas antes de que puedas salir lastimado

al decir esto hizo que la furia de goten aumentara expulsando mas poder del que el mismo podía controlar al igual que trunks cuando lucho contra cell , goten podía tener mas poder que gohan pero no sabia como usarlo como se debe lanzando golpes patadas que gohan con mucha facilidad podía esquivar y poco a poco goten se estaba quedando con menos poder pero sabia que con eso nunca podría ganarle a su hermano a pesar de mostrar menos poder de cuando el había luchado contra el monstruo de cell aun así parecía que sus poderes fueran de otra dimensión

- eso es todo tu poder haz aumentado bastante tu nivel de pelea goten pero aun asi no puedes controlar tus propios poderes así nunca me ganaras - dice gohan al esquivar los ataques de goten

- quédate quieto de una vez y te mostrare que puedo controlar mi poder te crees demasiado porque puedes trasformarte en super saiyajin 2 pero tener poder no lo es todo

- que dijiste goten a que te refieres con eso explícate - pero gohan recordó las palabras de videl al decir que su hermano tenia bastante trucos y lo que dijo bra sobre que las cosas están muy claras eso hizo que se preocupara

- toma esto gohan kaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - dice goten mientras la gran bola de energía se estaba formando gohan tenia dos opciones la primera era recibir directo su ataque pero lastimaría al hacerlo al publico la segunda era volar y esperar que su kame hame ha de goten lo alcanzar sin lastimar a nadie . Gohan hizo lo correcto emprendió el vuelo para que ese poder no lastimara a nadie pero resulto ser un trampa de goten el cual se poso sobre el después de que esquivar el ataque de su hermano

- no eres nada listo hermanito taiyoken - dice goten mientras el gran resplandor de luz enceguece a gohan y goten lo aprovecha dándole un poderoso golpe en la cabeza a su hermano el cual se estrella contra la plataforma quedando herido y perdiendo gran parte de sus poderes a merced de su hermano menor pero en ese momento un recurada videl sale a ver la pelea de su amigo y darle animo

- vamos gohan levántate tu puedes gohan dijiste que hay que dar el todo por el todo y con creo que ese sea todo tu poder tiene ganar haz lo que yo no puede y dale su merecido a spopovich

- tiene razón videl se que goten puede saber algunos trucos pero yo también tengo los míos aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh - da un poderoso grito trasformándose nuevamente en super saiyajin 2 pero esta vez tenia menos poder que antes - masenko - grita mientras pone sus monos en su frente y un gran rayo de energía sale disparado de sus manos

- impresionante pereciera que estuviera en peligro la tierra porque gohan y goten están peleando demasiado enserio - dice la pre adolescente bra

- no seas ingenua bra esos mocosos no están peleando enserio si lo estuvieran no crees que goten usaría el super kame hame ha o gohan utilizaría el Makankōsappō solo se están luciéndose ademas que haces aquí - dice vegeta a su hija pero al ver hacia atrás ve que bra sale corriendo para no ser regañada por su padre

- si no puedo ganarte hermanito eso no significa que tu seas el ganador de este combate - dice goten mientras lo sujeta de los brazos y se lanza en picada contra el suelo , Goten no podía permitir que nuevamente su hermano mayor le ganara si no podía ganar tampoco tendría gohan el privilegio de ganarle a spopovich , en ese momento ambos cayeron fuera de la plataforma y el anunciador dio el veredicto final

- el ganador de esta pelea es son goten ya que el cuerpo de su hermano gohan toco primero el suelo por lo tanto pasa a la siguiente ronda - dice el anunciador del combate mientras goten celebra su victoria y gohan sale caminando sintiéndose humillado no por perder contra su hermano si no que porque no pudo cumplir su promesa con videl de ganar su combate

- no debe sentir triste por perder nos pasa a todos hoy me paso a mi debes sentirte orgulloso de haber dado tu máximo y ademas le ganaste a cell - dice videl a gohan cuando llega donde están todos los participantes y le da ánimos

- gracias videl tienes toda la razón y cell fue mucho mas fuerte rayos era un trampa verdad y me ti la pata no es así - pregunta gohan a la pelinegra

- si gohan hasta el fondo ahora ya se toda la verdad pero quiero que me expliques como pueden hacer eso no es lógico y tampoco parece humano - pregunta curiosa la ojiazul - y este es tu premio al esfuerzo que mostraste - dice mientras le da un beso en los labios - pero no te acostumbres guerrero dorado a otra cosa en medio del combate se te callo tu antifaz y tiene el sierre abierto de tu pantalón se puede ver todo

- gracias eso creo que como que ya no tengo mi antifaz rayos la gente pudo verme ahora sabrás que soy el guerrero dorado mi vida estar arruinada no puede ser mi sierre se rompió - un preocupado gohan se cuestiona toda su mala suerte

- oye galán no dramatices tanto que con el pelo rubio nadie pudo saber que eras gohan y lo de tu pantalón demuestra que en eso también le ganas a goten

- gracias espera un momento videl como sabes tu eso para estar comparando rayos no me digas que tu y goten son mas que amigos - pregunta un preocupado gohan

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentario sugerencia <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles ****l**ectores**

**capitulo 10 : buu aparece**

después de la pelea entre gohan y goten bino la de trunks contra kibito la cual no se realizo porque le robaron sus poderes a trunks cosa que era plan del supremo kaiosama para seguir a spopovich y su compañero y asi encontrar a bebidi para detenerlo antes de que saliera buu de su huevecillo después de recuperar sus fuerzas trunks fue en dirección donde estaba goku , picolo , vegeta , kaio shin junto a goten , gohan , videl y bra pero gohan sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y que seria muy peligroso ir a ver lo que estaba pasado

- videl quédate a qui no me sigas esto es muy peligro y tu también bra no sabemos contra a quien vamos a peliar no puedo protegerlas amabas - dice el joven semisaiyajin

- no gohan yo quiero ir con tigo todavía hay demasiadas cosas que no me han contado te prometo que no estorbare solo déjame ir

- no videl no puedo arriesgarme a perderte no me pasara nada te prometo volver y goten tu quedas a cargo de todo eres el mas fuerte después tu trunks , luego videl y finalmente bra entendieron - dice son gohan y la princesa saiyajin levanta la mano - si bra algún problema

- si porque estoy después de videl es injusto soy una saiyajin ellas es humana yo debería ir primero quiero que me reasignen se puede eso - reprocha la peliazul

- no por dos razones la primera ella sabe volar tu no segundo ella tiene 16 y tu 12 esas son las principales razones ademas eres semisaiyajin ademas todos deben obedecer a goten

después de decir estos gohan se dispone a volar para alcanzar a goku y los demás dejando muy enojada a bra por tener que estar por debajo de videl ya que igual que vegeta ella era muy orgullosa y lo que le había hecho gohan era imperdonable sentía mucha rabia por unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron dorados y su ki se volvió maligno mientras goten y trunks estaba sentado cuando sintieron el incremento de poder de goku y vegeta (esto pasa cuando goku y vegeta se enfrentan ) y se dispusieron a ver lo que pasaba con sus padres ya que no sentían el ki de su supuesto oponente

- oigan par de estúpidos no se vallan sin mi yo no se volar porque no me enseñan - suplicaba la pequeña semisaiyajin bra

- esta bien bra sabes usar tu ki a la perfección verdad - pregunta goten y bra le hace un señal de aprobación - entonces envía parte de tu ki hacia tus pies - dice mientras ella obedece y después empieza a levitar

- así de sencillo es entonces porque videl se demoro un mes en aprender a volar yo debería ir antes que ella - es lo ultimo que dice antes de salir disparada sin control yendo a cualquier parte

- a se me olvido o quizás lo omití no puedes enviar tanto fuljo de ki hacia tus pies o no podrás controlar tu poder de vuelo eso lo sabia videl también por eso se demoro tanto no es un técnica que puedas manejar en solo un día - dice mientras se ríe goten y lo acompaña su amigo trunks

- entonce que debo hacer para poder parar esto quiero bajar ya me estoy mareando dejen de burlarse de mi soy la princesa saiyajin merezco algo de respeto - gritaba la piazul a los dos jóvenes saiyajines

- disminuye tu ki para que puedas bajar - dice goten y bra obedece pero desciende de golpe cayendo al mar - a parece que omití otra cosa mas no debes disminuir bruscamente tu ki o si no caerás

- y ahora me lo dices pedazo de bestia si supiera lanzar ataque de ki los mataría hace bastante tiempo me las van a pagar nadie se burla de bra Brief - jura bra pero goten y trunks la ignoran y se van - oigan no se vallan no lo decía enserio por favor vengan por mi tampoco se nadar muy bien malditos me las van a pagar quien los necesita saldré de aquí sola

- oye pequeña bra que haces hay el mar quieres que te lleve y hacia a donde fueron los muchachos - pregunta la pelinegra mientras lleva en su espalda a la princesa saiyajin

- muchas gracias videl te debo una no se que haría sin tu ayuda - agradece la peliazul mientras piensa_ " ni creas que te salvaras de mi venganza tan fácil gohan y goten son míos y de nadie mas hay no ya ve estoy mareando " - _videl podrías detenerte en alguna parte estoy muy mareada

por un segundo el ki de gohan había desaparecido y un gigantesco ki maligno apareció en la tierra ese era el del gordo buu todos los guerreros z y las personas que sentía las presencia percibieron este evento el gordo buu había sido liberado con este hecho empezaría una serie de eventos que descadenarian el final de esta historia ya que a diferencia de otros universos en este gohan místico se enfrentaría contra kid buu en el planeta sagrado en un pelea del siglo para determinar el futuro de muchas galaxias y decena de mundos en donde el poder del super saiyajin se podrá aprueba en un lucha de resistencia y coraje

después de un par de minutos de vuelo videl y bra se encontraron con bulma y los demás los cuales buscaban las esferas del dragón para revivir a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por majin vegeta en el torneo de artes marciales . Videl no podía crees que dentro de las esferas pudiera vivir un dragón y que para rematar concediera deseos . Pero cuando lo vio salir tampoco podía creer que fuera real el primer deseo había sido concedido shen long estaba exigiendo el segundo cuando llego goku con la ayuda de su teletrasportacion diciendo que tenia que ir al templo de kamisama que era muy peligroso quedarse en la tierra ellos obedecieron . Al llegar la palacio de kamisama se preguntaron por los que faltaban y goku dio la terrible noticia

- bueno tarde o temprano se iban a enterar goten y trunks están a salvo aquí pero vegeta y gohan han muerto buu los asesino - dice goku con mucha seriedad por lo que dura un latido las tres mujeres quedan paralizadas por la noticia milk se desmalla , bulma empieza a llorar y a gritar por lo de vegeta ya que había muerto por segunda vez y finalmente a videl la cual no prestaron atención ya que todos estaba con milk y bulma , no puede y quiere creer la noticia de lo que paso

- _" no no no es cierto el me dijo que volvería el me dijo que podía defenderse el me mintió no no es verdad el estaba vivió el no me dejaría sola no no nunca le dije que lo consideraba un amigo siempre lo trate mal no no el no esta muerto " - _se decía a si misma una y otra vez negándose a creer que gohan estaba muerto . por otra parte la pequeña bra estaba en el lado opuesto donde estaba todos sola y llorando por la supuesta muerte de gohan

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente capitulo sentimientos revelados**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 11 : La fusión el ultima esperanza de goku<strong>

Todos los guerreros z se lamentaban sobre la supuesta muerte del joven guerrero que en el pasado habia salvado a la tierra de las manos del terrible cell y la del guerrero orgulloso saiyajin vegeta que se sacrifico en vano para detener al gordo buu pero no todos creían que son gohan estaba muerto videl aun mantenía las esperanzas de que el no estuviese muerto se resignaba a pensar lo peor . era tanta la ira y resignación que tenia en su interior que fue donde estaba goku y picolo los cuales estaba pensando como derrotarían la malvado de buu cuando entro la ojiazul a increpar al padre de gohan dándole un cachetada en el rostro

- como puede decir que su hijo esta muerto pero usted no hace nada para vengar su muerte usted donde estaba cuando gohan fue atacado usted es un mal padre y un maldito cobarde - grita la pelinegra a son goku pero el no dice nada si no que es el namek quien responde

- niña no puedes hablarle así a goku el daría su vida por sus hijos y lo a hecho dos veces puede que no sea un padre ejemplar pero quiere a sus hijos yo lo he visto - defiende picolo a goku

- ya vasta picolo no importa tienes razón soy un cobarde no estaba hay yo estaba en ese momento estaba inconsciente soy un mal padre si quieres desquitar tu dolor en mi puedes hacerlo dimo todo lo que quieras - dice goku a videl la cual lo mira simplemente con cara de pocos amigos y se marcha sin decir nada mas - el ki de esa niña es mas intenso que lo común es la segunda vez que lo siento así y si que da buenas cachetadas me dolió muchísimo son como las que da milk creo que gohan escogió bien su compañera eso espero

Al pasar un par de horas de discusión de como derrotarían a buu ya que a goku le quedaba muy poco tiempo en la tierra y no había nadie que superara o igualara los poderes de un super saiyajin 2 solo quedaban como ultima esperanza goten y trunks ya que ellos eran los mas fuertes que quedaban hay aun así no tenían suficiente poder para detener a la amenaza rosada tenían poder suficiente para hacerle frente a cell perfecto pero no a buu . Hasta que goku recordó que en el otro mundo conoció a unos metamoru quienes le enseñaron su técnica de la fusión la cual usaría para que goten y trunks lograran derrotar a buu . El día trascurrido con goku y picolo enseñado les los pasos de la fusión ambos jóvenes saiyajin . goku les dio un pequeño descanso para después continuar con el entrenamiento esto fue aprovechado por goten para ir a ver a videl la cual estaba sola en una habitación

- videl se como te sientes pero gohan se fue yo también lo lamento pero la vida continua mi hermano podrá ser revivido después que derrotemos a buu - dice goten a videl

- te estas escuchando lo que dices a caso no tienes corazón que si tu crees que tu hermano esta muerto tráeme su cadáver ante mi y te creeré estos no son momentos para tu coquetería gohan esta vivo y volverá

- lo se pero no puedo evitarlo esto aquí con tigo dame una oportunidad para ser te feliz yo te daría mi alma y mi corazón si tu me lo pidieras solo te pido una oportunidad nada mas - suplica el joven goten mientras toma las manos de videl y la mira a los ojos - te amo videl te amado desde la primera vez que te vi no me interesa que seas hija de mr satan el hombre fraude - revela finalmente goten pero videl no dice nada si no se acerca a el y lo besas ambos se besan muy apasionadamente pero lo que no sabia que no estaban solo

Ya que cierta joven semisaiyajin de cabello azul los estaba observan desde la puerta _" interesante parece que videl olvido muy rápido a gohan esto debo usarlo para mi plan y a donde rayos esta la cocina en este templo lo único que encuentro son estas semillas verdes con un sabor raro " _piensa bra mientras trata de buscar algo para saciar su hambre saiyajin

mientras en la tierra majin buu y babidi estaba causando caos , destrucción y buscando a picolo , goten y trunks hasta que un de la madres de los jóvenes que fueron derrotados por goten y trunks les contó que vivía en la capital del oeste , trunks tuvo que viajar a su casa para buscar el radar del dragón para evitar que buu los destruyera y a si buscar nuevamente las esferas del dragón . Goku tuvo que ir a distraer a buu con su serie de trasformaciones de super 1 , 2 y finalmente la mas poderosa de todas el super saiyajin 3 pero aun así no podía hacerle frente al poder del gordo buu lo único que consigo fue que su tiempo en la tierra se redujera dramáticamente tiendo que volver al otro mundo

Al llegar hay fue a ver a enma sama para verificar si gohan estaba muerto pero para su sorpresa gohan se encontraba vivió tal cual como videl lo decía pero aun así podía sentir el ki de su hijo esto le pareció raro entonces goku usando su famosa técnica de la teletrasportacion se dirigió al lugar donde estaba encontrado lo en el planeta sagrado donde el joven son entrenaba con la famosa y legendaria espada z la cual brinda nuevos poderes a quien la domine . Después de un par de minutos de entrenamiento goku sugirió probar el filo de la espada z con el material mas duro del universo pero las cosa no salieron como goku esperaba rompiéndose la espada liberando a un suprema kaiosama de hace quince generación el cual aseguraba que podía liberar los poderes ocultos de cualquier guerrero a cambio de revistas para adultos o un cita con una muchacha bonita

- gohan porque no dejas que este supremo kaiosama tenga una cita con tu novia se llama videl verdad la chica que da buenas cachetadas - sugiere goku a su hijo

- que estas diciendo papa primero goten y luego tu ellas no es mi novia todavía se lo pediré cuando vuelva a la tierra y todo esto termina lo decidí cuando estaba a punto de morir a manos de buu - dice sin saber que su hermano estaba ganado terreno a la tierra

mientra tanto en la tierra mas precisamente en la plataforma celeste picolo y krilin estaba en enseñándoles nuevamente los pasos de la fusión mientras los jóvenes semisaiyajines estaba aprendiendo a igualar sus ki para hacerlos parejos y así no cometer errores al momento de hacer los pasos ya estaba todo listo para ver que era lo que pasaba cuando ambos joven se fusionaran y crearan a un nuevo guerrero

-muy bien mocoso alguna duda antes de hacerla fusión pero esta vez enserio - preguntaba el namek a los jóvenes guerreros saiyajines

- si yo tengo una duda nos daría un repaso generalizado de los pasos de la fusión para no cometer errores - dice goten al namek el cual pone cara seria - trunks piensa lo mismo que yo señor picolo

- yo les voy a dar su repaso generalizo malditos insectos estúpidos como no se les puede entrar algo tan simple - grita el namek mientras les da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a trunks y a goten por se tan testarudos - hagan la fusión de una vez por todas o busco a otro que lo haga por ustedes


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 12 : gotenks vs buu y el ultimo sacrificio de videl <strong>

goten y trunks estaban mas que preparados para hacerla fusión el futuro de la tierra y de otros mundos estaban en sus hombros . Su primer intento de fusión no salio como todos esperaban saliendo un guerrero sumamente flaco y viejo tuvieron que esperar 15 minutos para separarse y otros 30 para volver hacer la fusión su segundo intento de fusion nuevamente fracaso saliendo un guerrero muy gordo que apenas podía correr pero la tercera vez fue todo un éxito saliendo el guerrero definitivo un gran resplandor de luz se formo por todo el templo sagrado y al disiparse se podía ver al guerrero auto-nombrado gotenks lo primer que hizo fue acercarse a videl

- oye preciosa a donde te gustaría ir después de que mate a ese asqueroso de buu tengo 15 minutos uso dos para acabar con buu uno para ir y volver y tengo 10 minutos para estar contigo podemos ir a la playa a comer algo- coquetea gotenks a la ojiazul

- disculpa pero estoy comprometida con alguien mas sera para la próxima - se disculpa la pelinegra con el guerrero fusionado

- espera hay algo que no entiendo si se fusionaron porque gotenks sigue coqueteando con videl se supone que ahora son uno solo ser nuevo - pregunta la pequeña pre adolescente bra

- eso es muy simple hermanita bra ya que trunks también cree que videl es bonita y ahora que somos uno la podemos compartirla - responde gotenks a bra

en ese momento gotenks se fue volando asi a donde estaba el gordo buu para detenerlo pero para su mala suerte este lo derroto sumamente fácil volviendo al templo sagrado derrotado y humillado . Por su parte gohan estaba recibiendo la danza del supremo kaiosama de quince generaciones para sacar todo el poder escondido del joven semisaiyajin para así derrotar definitivamente a la amenaza de buu . mientras gotenks entrenaba para hacerse mas fuerte . Pero para la mala suerte de los guerreros z maldad del gordo buu creo aun buu mucho mas fuerte y perverso el cual podía sentir los ki detectado los que estaban en el templo sagrado llegando hay y reclamando al poderoso guerrero que goku le había prometido de que pelear con el . Picolo consigo un poco de tiempo para que goten y trunks fueran a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo y perfeccionar su técnica de la fusión

- chicos deben irse para que aumenten sus poderes y no desperdicien el tiempo y a las personas que se sacrificaron para que ustedes estuvieran aqui - sugiere videl recordando a vegeta , goku y gohan los cuales intentaron hacerle frente a buu

- si videl tienes razón pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin darle yo mismo una paliza a buu por matar a mi madre y a mi hermano gohan - alega el joven son a la ojiazul

- ya váyanse de una vez estúpidos los necesitamos vivos no muertos si se enfrentan a este buu mas inestables no les perdonara la vida como el otro - sugiere el namek picolo a los chicos

- si señor picolo le prometemos volvernos mas fuertes para así vengar a todos los que buu asesino - promete goten y trunks lo apoya y juntos entran a la habitación del tiempo para aumentar su fuerza

mientras goten y trunks entrenaban en la habitación del tiempo buu se estaba cansando de esperar y decidió desaparecer a todos lo terrícolas de la tierra con un ataque de energías que libero desde la plataforma celeste cayendo a la tierra y asesinando a cada ser humano del planeta . Picolo finalmente decidió llevar a buu a pelear contra gotenks en la habitación del tiempo donde se enfrentaron en una pelea muy pareja para ambos al principio hasta que poco a poco se estaban dando cuenta que no había forma de detener a buu con ataques convencionales . Pero picolo al creer que gotenks había usado todo su poder decidió destruir la puerta de la habitación del tiempo dejándolos adentro atrapados

Buu al escuchar que no había forma de salir de esa dimensión se enfureció a tal grado que su furia abrió un agujero entre dimensiones saliendo así la tierra empezando a convertir a todos en dulces comiéndolos . hasta que dejo acorralada a la princesa saiyajin hasta que la ojiazul golpeo y distrajo a buu

- vete bra sálvate si debo morir lo haré a mi estilo salvando a alguien y no corriendo como una cobarde haz lo que quieras con migo pero no voy a pedir piedad aun asqueroso monstruo como tu - dice firme a sus principios la pelinegra

- no eres tan cobarde como satan y ahora te mandare al otro mundo - dice buu a videl mientras la apunta con su antena - conviértete en caramelo - grita mientras videl se convierte en dulce y bra corre ocultando se lejos para su suerte en ese momento aparece gotenks super saiyajin 3 y picolo

- gotenks que bueno que saliste buu convirtió a todos en chocolate y se los comió , videl me salvo pero no pudo con buu - dice la pre adolescente bra al super guerrero gotenks

en ese momento gotenks super saiyajin 3 se enfrento a buu nuevamente esta vez la ventaja la tenia el super saiyajin fusionado hasta tal punto que la mayor parte de la pelea gotenks humillo a buu pero la trasformación le costo gran parte de su tiempo de la fusión desfusionadose . Estaban a merced de buu hasta que gohan en su nuevo estado místico apareció en ese momento para salvar a goten , trunks , picolo y bra de una muerte segura todo fue tan rápido todo que nadie pudo ver el ataque de gohan místico

- oigan mocosos ustedes pudieron ver el ataque de gohan yo no pude ver nada su velocidad es mayor a la de buu - pegunta el namek a los jóvenes semisaiyajines

- espere un momento señor picolo gohan le dio un ataque a buu yo ni siquiera lo vi moverse debe ser mas fuerte y velos que en su pelea con cell esta vez ganaremos - grita un aliviado goten por el poder de su hermano mayor - tu puedes gohan manda al infierno ese estúpido de buu

- vamos tu puedes gohan dale su merecido a buu el asesino a videl se que tu puedes eres el guerrero mas valiente que conozco - alaba la pequeña bra al poderoso gohan místico


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo<strong>** 13 : La ultima cruzada Gohan vs Kid buu **

**- **lo se bra sentí su ki desaparecer vengare la muerte de videl y los otros lo haré pagar a este mal nacido sentirá el verdadero infierno por lo que hizo - dice gohan mientras aumenta su poder al máximo era tanto su poder que toda la tierra estaba temblando su poderoso ki podía sentirse en todo el universo

- es imposible parece que el poder de gohan no tuviera limites no parece de este mundo es como si perteneciera a otra dimensión parece que es mas fuerte que un super saiyajin 3 como es posible - pregunta goten a su maestro namek

- no lo se goten su ki es demasiado intenso no se si pueda resistir mucho tiempo - responde el namek

- esto es por lo que le hiciste a videl - dice gohan místico mientras golpea el estomago de buu - esto es por matar a mi madre - repite y golpea la cabeza de buu con su codo - esto es por lo que le hiciste a vegeta - le da una patada a buu lanzando la al aire y el vuela y se posesiona arriba del - y esto es por todos lo que asesinaste krilin , yamcha , 18 . bulma , mi abuelo , mr popo y los demás - con ambas manos golpea a buu cayendo hacia el suelo - ahora te toca lo mio masenko - grita y una gran luz sale de su mano destruyendo a buu superficialmente

después de eso las cosas empezaron a trascurrir como debieron trascurrir sin la interferencia de bra y de goten la pelea de gohan y de buu fue mas pareja para el joven semisaiyajin hasta que goten y trunks se les ocurrió fusionarse en ese momento buu absorbió a gotenks y a picolo combiertiendo se en el ser mas poderoso del universo dándole una paliza a gohan místico las esperanzas se estaba acabando los pocos guerreros que quedaban no podían hacer frente al malvado de super buu solo quedaban en la tierra un muy lastimado gohan místico , dende , mr satan y bra hasta que el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones vio el problema y le dio su vida a goku para que volviera e intentara fusionarse con gohan

goku le hizo caso regreso a la tierra pero para su mala suerte super buu absorbió a gohan también las cosas no iban nada bien hasta que enma sama decidió traer de vuelta a vegeta para que intentara hacer la fusión . Vegeta y goku se fusionaron creando al ser mas poderoso e invencible y mas egocéntrico del universo vegetto el cual humillo a super buu gohan gotenks picolo el cual uso todo tipo de técnicas de los que había absorbido pero ninguno hizo efecto en el super guerrero saiyajin definitivo vegetto el cual se dejo absorber para así sacar a los otros pero las cosas no salieron como vegetto quería ya que al interior de buu su invencible trasformación se separaron . ellos creyeron que al sacar a los otros del interior de buu este se volvería mas débil

al salir se dieron cuenta que al liberar al gordo buu liberaron al verdadero buu a kid buu este nuevo buu no tenia consciencia solo era maldad lo primero que hizo fue intentar destruir la tierra pero fue detenido por vegeta hasta por segunda vez creo una gran bola de energía la cual no pudo ser detenida por vegeta ni goku ellos no tuvieron elección solo pudieron escapar . Vegeta solo pudo salvar a su hija bra mientras goku salvo a dende y a su hijo gohan pero mr satan se aferro al pie de dende para salvarse

- kakaroto eres un estúpido porque no salvaste a trunks y los otros pero tenias que traer al namek y al terrícola

- pero vegeta necesitamos a dende sin el las esferas son inútiles y a gohan porque necesitamos sus poderes pero yo no traje a satan el se aferro al pie de dende - se disculpa goku con vegeta - lo siento satan no es nada personal

kid buu llego al planeta sagrado donde lucho contra goku super saiyajin 3 sus poderes eran parejos pero el poder inestable de kid buu y el gran gasto de energía de la trasformación de goku hicieron que el guerrero saiyajin llamado kakaroto perdiera contra kid buu . mientras vegeta intentaba hacerle frente a buu pero este solamente jugaba y humillaba al príncipe saiyajin . mientras son gohan todavía estaba incociente pero estaba escuchando alguien en su mente y era la chica de ojos azules videl satan

_" gohan debes pelear levántate usa el poder oculto con el cual derrotaste al temible cell debe luchar contra ese monstruo de buu has justicia por todos los que se sacrificaron para detenerlo debes luchas por todos los seres vivos del universo esta es tu ultima cruzada yo y todo el universo confiamos en ti en especial yo " - _ decía videl gracias al poder del kaiosama del norte en ese momento gohan se levanta y decide pelear contra buu

la pelea era muy intensa entre el semisaiyajin y el demonio majin pero lo que gohan no sabia era que su pelea podía verse en todo el universo gracias al poder del supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones en la tierra todos sus amigos podían ver la fabulosa pelea en el templo de kamisama incluso lime podía reconocer su guerreo dorado . En namekusei los namek que lo conocieron cuando este fue y enfrento a freezer . Incluso en el infierno donde todos los villanos temblaban de miedo por el gran ki de son gohan pero un villano no quiso seguir mirando esa gran pelea este era cell el cual se sentía humillado de que gohan hubiera aumentado tanto su poder de lucha

pero el inestable poder del demonio majin hizo que poco a poco gohan se quedara sin energías pero buu se dio cuanta de la genkidama que goku estaba haciendo con la ayuda de mr satan al ver esto kid buu lanza una gran cantidad de poder a goku y este es derribado al igual que su genkidama la cual se destruye al igual que las esperanzas de vencer mientras los guerreros z perdían la fe en el infierno celebraban este hecho aunque su esfera de cristal estuviera trisada por la gran cantidad de ki

- maldición maldición si tan solo pudiera leer sus movimientos podría ganar lo siento videl si tan solo tuviera tu valor y coraje podría ganarle - pierde la fe son gohan hasta que siente una mano en su hombro al mirar hacia atrás no vio a nadie pero sabe quien era videl la cual con la ayuda de los poderes telepáticos de picolo le estaba trasmitiendo su fe - gracias videl no desperdiciare lo que me haz dado si debo morir lo haré usando cada gramo de mi ki toma esto super kame hame haaaaaaaaaaa aaa - grita y el gran resplandor choca en kid buu y este trata de devolverse la hasta que goku lo ayuda con otro super kame hame ha y vegeta con su big ban attack . Los Tres poderes se combina en uno y derrotan finalmente a kid buu despareciendo lo de la fas del universo

después de esa fabulosa pelea todos regresaron a la tierra incluyendo el gordo buu que estaba en custodia de mr satan a los pocos días de lo ocurrido bulma organizo una fiesta en honor a la derrota de buu en la corporación capsula era aquí donde la verdadera enemiga de esta historia concluiría finalmente su plan y esta era la princesa bra la cual al ver a gohan bailar con videl se puso muy celosa fue caminado hasta donde estaba goten el cual estaba sentado solo ya que no tenia con quien bailar

- sabes goten te vi besado a videl en el templo sagrado si no haces lo que yo digo se lo diré a gohan todo lo que vi y escuche ahora que gohan es mas fuerte que tu y te dará una paliza al enterrase que dices - amenaza bra al pobre de son goten el cual estaba entre la espada y la pared

- esta bien no tengo otra opción que quieres que haga - dice sin opción goten mientras escucha el plan de bra - que estas loca si hago eso arruinare la vida de videl , la de gohan y la mía pero no tengo otra opción verdad


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 14 : el ultimo adiós de videl<strong>

Bra había puesto su plan en marcha para deshacerse de una vez por todas de videl . goten solo tenia que provocara una pelea entre hermanos con gohan lo cual lo hacia para que bra no dijera nada de lo que había pasado en el templo sagrado de kamisama . goten fingió una discusión con su hermano mayor por culpa de la pelinegra ellos se pusieron a pelear y a discutir mientras videl trataba de separarlos pero no podía hasta que vegeta y goku tuvieron que separarlos para que no siguieran haciendo sus escándalo y no arruinaran la fiesta . mientras las cosas se calmaban videl estaba en una habitación de la corporación capsula en busca de mas bebidas para la fiesta cuando se encontró con la princesa saiyajin bra

- Ves lo que haz hecho esa familia se a destruido por tu culpa . no habían tenido a su padre en siete años y ahora que pueden ser una familia de nuevo tu los separas eres una arpía - grita bra la ojiazul

- Oye que te hecho yo para que tu me trates a si yo no les hecho nada a gohan ni a goten yo los aprecio muchos jamas les haría daño - se defiende la pelinegra a la princesa bra

- Haznos un favor a todo y vete muy lejos y no vulvas porque mientras tu sigas aquí ellos nunca podrán volver a ser los hermanos unidos que eran antes y si en verdad los aprecias te iras - es lo ultimo que dice bra ya que se dispone a irse mientras sonríe

Videl no sabia que hacer ella apreciaba mucho y consideraba muy especiales como personas a gohan y a goten pero en especial a Son Gohan el cual encontraba muy tierno y dulce . Pero en cierta parte bra tenia razón ya que ella era la causante de que los hermanos son pelearan y no fueran unidos . Videl tomo la difícil decisión dejaría de lado su propia felicidad para que la familia son volviera a ser unida como lo era antes . En ese momento tomo sus cosas y le explico las razones de su partida a su padre el cual entendió su problema . Al día siguiente gohan y goten fueron a disculparse con la pelinegra pero al llegar a su habitación se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba lo único que encontraron fue una carta que iba dirigida ambos

_" se que esto pueda ser duro para ustedes pero es la única forma para que ustedes vuelvan a ser los hermanos unidos que eran antes me voy no me busquen porque se ocultar mi ki ya que gohan me enseño como hacerlo y si siento que ustedes están cerca lo desaparee se que algún día me entenderán . Goten debes cuidar a gohan el te necesitara se que el intentara ir a buscarme yo lo conozco y se que el no entenderá mis razones . Gohan eres la persona mas tierna y dulce que jamas he conocido en mi vida ,los momentos que pase con tigo entrenando fueron maravilloso tu eres y seras el amor de mi vida pero el destino dijo otra cosa si los volvemos a ver en el futuro espero que podamos ser amigos _

_PD: me fui ayer en la noche les llevo una noche de ventaja para que no me busquen "_

- Gohan a donde vas no pensaras ir a buscarla ella dijo que no quería ser encontrada no piensas respetar su ultima voluntad hacia nosotros - pregunta goten a su hermano mayor el cual estaba a punto de salir

- Crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras la chica que amo se va por creer que es lo mejor para todos - grita Son Gohan a su hermano menor

- Lo se Gohan te entiendo pero ella dijo que era lo mejor para nosotros ella se fue debes aceptarlo yo también la amo pero respeto su decisión - Sugiere Goten

- Que no entiendes Goten , Videl es la única chica en este mundo que no los ve como fenómenos o monstruos extraterrestres los aprecia no por nuestros poderes si no por como somos - dice Gohan a Goten - y tu pretendes dejarla ir pues yo no

- maldición Gohan como no lo puedes entender ella ya se fue acéptalo porque no puedes entender las cosas es lo mismo que paso cuando papa se murió - grita aun mas fuerte el hijo menor de Goku

- Goten te diré una cosa no descansare hasta encontrar a Videl y traerla de vuelta a su casa aunque me tome 1000 años hacerlo no me importa si para hacerlo ella me odie - dice Gohan mientras salen lagrimas de sus ojos - ella es la única chica que me importa , la que me hace feliz solo con su mirada , que desaparece todo lo malo de mi pasado cuando esta cerca de mi - dice Gohan mientras sale de la mansión satan en búsqueda de la ojiazul pero no podía sentir su ki al parecer lo había desparecido por completo_ " maldición porque rayos le enseñe a desaparecer su ki nunca de vi enseñarle eso no se por donde se fue" _mientras tanto Goten se lamenta por la decisión que tomo

- Perdóname hermano se que algún día me perdonas por la decisión que tome de hacerle caso a Bra , soy un maldito cobarde nunca debí aceptar los chantajes de Bra - dice Goten así mismo sentado en la cama de Videl


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión del autor y posibles **lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 15 : mi corazón encantado<strong>

Desde la partida de videl ,gohan se encargo de buscarla por todas partes tras cinco años de búsqueda por todo el mundo el joven guerrero semisaiyajin desistió se resigno a seguir buscando ya que nunca logro encontrarla . En su regreso se empezó a encariñar con la joven princesa saiyajin bra empezando una dura relación amorosa con ella con algunos problemas con el padre de Bra , vegeta el cual no estaba de acuerdo con su relación aunque desistio después de Bra quedo embarazada y después de nueve meses nació una pequeña niña llamada Kenta la cual tenia su cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros . Ahora Gohan estaba comprometido a casarse con Bra unos días después del torneo de artes marciales donde a parecería uub sin saber que su destino cambiaría a partir de ese día . Habian pasado una noche de pasión pero son gohan todavía tenia deseos de mas .

- Ya vasta gohan no me has dejado dormir toda la noche ya no puedo mas , A demás si Kenta nos podría ver y quedaría traumada y no podría explicarle lo que estamos haciendo - dice bra mientras se saca de encima a un denudo gohan

- Esta bien tienes razón ademas hay que ir al torneo de artes marciales recuerda que mi papa pidió que fuéramos por alguna razón en especial tu sabes como es papa solo actúa y después piensa en las consecuencias - dice gohan mientras se empieza a vestir

- Si así es el señor goku pero tu madre sigue comparándome con videl creí que me trataría mejor después que Kenta naciera

- Es que mi madre no les gusta que convivamos juntos pero cundo nos cacemos te lo aseguro que te tratara mejor es que ella es muy estricta con esas cosas - dice un gohan ya vestido - voy a despertar a Kenta si tu quieres dormir hazlo porque a la noche seguiremos con lo que estamos

Lo que Gohan no sabia era coincidentemente videl iría al torneo ya que mr satan ignorado que goku y los demás iban a participar . La había invitado ya que no veía a su hija en mas de 10 años tiempo que llevaba a fuera le mandaba dinero cada mes para que ella sustentara sus gastos . Pero lo que nadie sabia era que cuando ella se fue estaba embarazada ahora la ojiazul viajaba con su joven hija de 10 años llamada Pan la cual desconocía todo sobre su ascendencia saiyajin pero poseía un gran poder oculto era mas poderosa que un super saiyajin ordinario pero su cualidad que la diferenciaba mas era que ella poseía una cola ( esa cualidad es para saber quien es su padre )

- mama me esta doliendo y picado mi cola necesito sacarla por favor mama déjame sacar mi colita - suplica la joven pan ya que tenia que ocultar su cola en sus pantalones

- no pan recuerda que nadie puede saber que tienes cola sabes que tu sabrás tu ascendencia cuando cumplas 18 años - dice videl mientras piensa_ " ella no puede saber nunca quien es su padre realmente eso sera lo mejor para el para pan "_

- esta bien mama tienes razón pero no se si pueda aguantar mucho tiempo así - dice la joven pan satan a su madre

todo lo guerreros z se habían reunido nuevamente después de 5 años esta vez para participar en el torneo de artes marciales pero las verdaderas intenciones de Son Goku eran enfrentarse con la reencarnación de buu para mostrarle sus verdaderos poderes así que le pidió al gordo buu que usara sus poderes para el se enfrentara contra el joven uub pero la primera pelea importante fue la de Goten vs Pan aunque a diferencia de la pan de 4 años esta fue mas rápida y le dio tres golpes uno en el estomago otro en el rostro y finalmente lo saca de la plataforma con una patada todo esto en 4 segundos

todo el publico queda sorprendido al igual que mister satan el cual casi se le salen los ojos de ver el poder de su nieta al igual que todos lo guerreros z que no podían creer que Son gohan el guerrero saiyajin fuera derrotado por una niña supestamente terrícola solo goku y vegeta se dieron cuenta que la niña poseía sangre saiyajin o al menos eran una mezcla como gohan , goten , bra , trunks y Kenta

- _" Es imposible esa niña no puede tener tanto poder no importa si goten dejo de entrenar pero su ki es muy parecido al de ... no puede ser ella esta aquí y yo lo se debo encontrarla " _piensa son gohan mientras cierra sus ojos y empieza a caminar con los ojos cerrados solo guiado por su corazón para encontrar su ki al abrir sus ojos nuevamente se encontró con videl a 4 metros de distancia . Pero ella no estaba sola estaba acompañada de un hombre rubio que la estaba abrasando este era shanper . al ver esto Gohan se pone muy coloso y va caminando hacia esta pareja solo para molestar

- Que pequeño es el mundo no lo crees tu videl encontrarnos en este torneo después de vernos una noche en la fiesta en la corporación capsula parece que la niña que peleo con mi hermano es tu hija - dice gohan a videl la cual se pone blanca por impresión - disculpa no estoy interrumpiendo nada verdad amigo shanper

- G GO Gohan que haces aqui - pregunta videl por la impresion de ver nuevamente a su amado son gohan y su sentimiento que había guardado por tanto tiempo oculto estaba despertando nuevamente

En el instante en que te volví a encontrar mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar si me das tu mano te llevaré por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad. Tal vez sigues pensando en él no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear en ti lo hayarás. Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo que ambicionan todos poseer. Voy amarte para toda la vida no me importa si aun no te intereso ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 16 : Lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras <strong>

**- **shanper nos podrías dejar solos tenga que hablar algo en privado con gohan no te molesta verdad - pregunta videl al rubio el cual no pone objeción alguna - que rayos se supone que haces aquí acaso no me dejaras sola jamas

- tu sabes la respuesta no se para que preguntas jamas te dejaría sola te iría a buscar hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario pelearía con freezer , cell y incluso broly solo para traerte de vuelta a mi lado - dice firme a su decisión y corazón

- gohan tu sabes que es imposible que estemos juntos tu estas comprometido con Bra y tienes una hija con ella no podemos estar juntos solo podemos ser amigos nada mas lo siento gohan - dice muy desanimada videl

- videl solo dime que aun me quieres y lo dejo todo por ti y nos vamos muy lejos de aquí a una isla y comenzamos una nueva vida juntos los tres - sugiere gohan mientras videl se horroriza por la idea

- serias capaz de dejar a tu propia hija eso es aberrante yo crecí sin una madre y se que es difícil no me gustaría que esa niña creciera sin su padre por mi culpa es por eso que no podemos estar juntos - dice videl mientras gohan se limita simplemente a tomar le las manos y mirarla a los ojos - te dare dos opciones una te quedas y somos amigos o te vas y sabre que quieres algo mas con migo - sentencia videl mientras gohan vuelve a mirarla a los ojos y se marcha dejando a videl con el corazón acelerado al máximo ya que la expresión de gohan era diferente no era la misma de antes era la misma expresión que tuvo después de su pelea con buu y eso la atraía mucho del joven guerrero

por otra parte en la enfermería del torneo estaba Son Goten el cual se encontraba lastimado por la paliza que recibió por parte de Pan estaba solo ya que todo los participantes no había recibido tanto castigo como el , pero de pronto entre la joven princesa saiyajin Bra la cual traía semillas del ermitaños para el hijo menor de son goku pero no lo hacia por simple amabilidad si no porque Goten era su amante desde hace 7 años sin que Gohan sospechara nada pero eso no era todo los secretos de esta pareja

- Gracias Bra pero no puedo seguir con esta farsa mucho tiempo Gohan se dará cuenta algún día - advierte Goten mientras se come la semilla del ermitaño que le dio su amante Bra

- El jamas se dará cuenta lleva años sin saberlo y si yo caigo tu caerás con migo ya que eres tan responsable de esto como yo- amenaza Bra al joven guerrero semisaiyajin

- Pero no puedo seguir un día mas si estar con mi hija , Gohan se enterar que Kenta es mi hija y no suya aunque me odie pero no puedo seguir con esta mentira un dia mas

- No dejare que arruines mi boda , crees que si revelas la verdad Kenta te vera como su padre ella te ve y seguirá viendo como el tío Goten nada mas y te quedaras solo perderás todo si dices algo - nuevamente amenaza Bra a Goten mientras percibe el ki de Videl - maldición esa terrícola esta aquí ahora me encargare personalmente de ella como debí a verlo hecho hace 10 años

- Bra espera no te atrevas hacerle nada a Videl ella no te a hecho nada para que tu intentes atacarla - grita Goten mientras Bra no lo escucha y sigue con su camino , pero lo que no sabían era que picolo había escuchado toda su conversación ya que el estaba cerca de ese lugar y sus grandes orejas lo escucharon todo

así uno de los tres secretos de esta historia se había revelado pero todavía la princesa de los saiyajin tenia oculto otro secreto y Videl tenia el ultimo de quien era el verdadero padre de Pan que podría ser Gohan o Goten (no es que ella haya tenido relaciones con ambos solo tuvo con uno de los hermanos ) , Después que Gohan tuvo ese breve encuentro con su viejo amor de juventud se dispuso a ver la pelea de su padre pero al llegar se topo con su futuro suegro Vegeta el cual lo estaba esperando para conversar con el

- Gohan estoy aquí para advertirte que si llegas a dañar a mi hija sentimentalmente yo te dañara físicamente a ti te haré desear a ver perdido ante cell moleré tus huesos - amenaza Vegeta a su futuro yerno - te quedo claro

- si me quedo muy claro señor vegeta yo amo mucho a su hija no le haría daño - miente Gohan por temor a que Vegeta le haga daño

- muy bien y bulma dice que no puedo tener una conversación civilizada con la gente se equivoca - dice Vegeta mientras se retira dejando a Gohan con el temor de que si se va Vegeta lo perseguiría para cobrar venganza

pero dos individuos estaban observo la pelea de Son Goku contra la reencarnación del demonio majin buu desde arriba del edificio del torneo , mientras todos se sorprendían de como el joven de piel morena estaba igualando a Goku en velocidad y fuerza , ellos veían cuanto habían mejorado en sus poderes los saiyajines , ambos individuos demonios usaban capas negra que cubrían todo su cuerpo lo único que se vía de ellos eran sus ojos rojos

- esos saiyajines han aumentado considerablemente sus poderes pero no son rivales para el rey sombra solo me preocupa esa terrícola que debe ser la supuesta reencarnación de zuki la sacerdotisa guerrera que encero al rey sombra por primera vez - dice el primer demonio llamado el mensajero del fin

- si pero quien de eso saiyajin nos ayudara a liberar al rey sombra de su prisión - dice el segundo demonio llamado koro al mensajero del fin

- se revelara muy pronto quien nos ayudara solo debemos darle un pequeño empujón a Son Gohan para que se convierta en el guerrero caído que la profecía anuncia que traerá el fin de este universo haci nuestra victoria es segura ni siquiera los supremos kaiosama nos podrán detener - dice el mensajero del fin a su compañero koro mientras da un gran risa malévola


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 17 : Secretos del pasado<strong>

Han pasado dos días del torneo de artes marciales donde Son Goku se enfrento a la reencarnación del demonio majin buu el joven Uub y desde que Son Gohan se reencontró nuevamente con su viejo amor dela juventud Videl Satan . Ahora el joven guerrero semisaiyajin que derroto al malvado de cell estaba apunto de casarse con su prometida la princesa saiyajin Bra Brief en el templo sagrado de kamisama hay estaban todos sus amigos . Gohan estaba muy nervioso y dudoso de si realmente amaba a Bra pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo ya que tenia una hija con ella la cual quería mucho y moriría por ella . en el templo sagrado estaban todos listo incluso estaba invita Videl la cual fue invitado especialmente por Bra solo para hacerla sufrir

- Bra que rayos hace Videl en mi boda que rayos pretendes con esto que yo no me case con tigo si es así haces un gran trabajo - grita eufórico Son Gohan a su futura esposa

- no sabes que es de mala suerte que el esposo vea su futura esposa antes de la boda y que no se supone que Videl no era tu amiga deberías sentirte feliz que ella este aqui en tu boda o caso te sientes nervioso - dice Bra

- odio que juegues con mi mente no quiero que videl este aquí presente dile que se valla de un vez - dice Son Gohan mientras piensa _" no soy capaz de casarme si ella esta presente desearía que el destino fuera otro no este "_

_- _no lo hare tu te casaras con migo y ella estará presente no voy echarla si tu quieres hazlo tu mismo - grita la princesa saiyajin a Gohan - crees que no se que si tuvieras un oportunidad de irte con esa terrícola lo harías no soy estúpida

desde de esa breve discusión entre Bra y Son Gohan empezó la boda en el templo sagrado de kamisama Bra salio de un de las habitaciones del dichoso templo con un gran vestido de color azul mientras su pequeña hija Kenta lanzaba petalos de rosa por donde pasaba su madre después de eso salio Gohan el cual llevaba su elegante traje de etiqueta al llegar donde estaba el namek encargado de casarlos cada uno hizo su juramento y la postura de anillos hasta llegar a su frase final la cual dejo el ambiente muy tenso para Videl , Goten y Gohan

- hay alguien en este templo que se oponga a esta relación que hable ahora o calle para siempre - sentencia el kamisama de color verdoso a todos los presentes mientras Son Gohan miraba asi atrás mirando a Videl pensando que ella dijera o hiciera algo para detener la boda

- _" porque estoy aquí porque debo ver al hombre que amo casarse con otra porque no tengo valor de luchar por el como lo hace el por mi " _- piensa y se lamenta Videl al ver como perdía a su querido Son Gohan

-_ " soy un cobarde no debí dejar que Bra se case con mi hermano nunca podre estar con mi hija debo hacer algo para detener este matrimonio pero no puedo hacerlo aquí debo hacerlo en privado "_ piensa Goten un solución para estar con su hija y con Bra

-_ " hay como tarda esta boda porque se demora tanto Gohan tengo muchísima hambre quiero probar ese pastel de bodas milk no me deja probarlo " - _piensa un despreocupado y alejado de los problemas de sus hijos Son Goku

ya que nadie de los presentes puso alguna objeción sobre la relación el kamisama Dende los declaro marido y mujer ya estaba casados el nuevo matrimonio Son Brief se fue de luna de miel . mientras todos los invitados después de la boda se fueron a la corporación capsula a celebrar y bailar todo era felicidad y alegría excepto para el joven semisaiyajin Son Goten y la ojiazul Videl Satan ambos estaban sentados lamentando se por no a ver hecho nada

- Videl porque viniste sola porque no viniste con tu hija Pan y con tu novio el rubio ese que era compañero de mi hermano - comenta Son Goten a la pelinegra la cual se impresiona por aquel comentario

- no había necesidad de traerla ella no tiene nada que ver con este asunto y shanper no es mi novio solo somos buenos amigos el me ayudo mucho cuando estaba sola con Pan - responde la ojiazul

- no soy tonto Videl se que Pan es hija de mi hermano ya que nosotros nunca tuvimos relaciones porque no se lo dices el tiene derecho a estar con su hija y ella debe estar con su padre - comenta Goten a Videl la cual debe revelar la verdad

- Goten haz madurado mucho ya eres todo un hombre si fueras un poco mas como tu hermano estaría con tigo tienes razón Pan es hija de Gohan el y yo tuvimos relaciones un día antes del torneo cuando el me enseñaba a controlar mi ki Gohan no puede enterarse que tiene una hija el ya esta casado y ademas ya tiene un hija con Bra - revela finalmente Videl a Goten

- Videl estas equivocada Kenta no es hija de Gohan es hija mi debes pelear por Gohan lucha por su amor el jamas dejo de buscarte incluso cundo estaba con Bra te seguía buscando el te ama como a nadie en este mundo yo lo se soy su hermano lo cosco

- pero Goten tu hermano ya esta casado no hay vuela atrás el y yo no podremos estar juntos

- estas muy equivocada según la ley de kamisama el matrimonio se puede romper siempre y cuando el matrimonio no se haya consumado y no importa si Gohan y Bra lo hayan hecho innumerables ocasione solo importa si lo hacen en la luna de miel - comenta Goten a Videl la cual recupera las esperanzas - debes ir lucha por mi hermano yo te ayudare

- gracias Goten debo agradecerte por esto nadie nunca me había dado tantos ánimos solo espero que Gohan nos crea - agradece la ojiazul al joven semisaiyajin - y yo tampoco soy tonta me di cuenta que tu estas enamorado de Bra - comenta Videl mientras Goten se limita sonrojarse


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 18 : El despertar de las sombras<strong>

Videl se fue volando junto a Son Goten rumbo a ver a Gohan teniendo la esperanza que les creyera sin saber que este hecho desencadenaría el despertar del Rey Sombra uno de los demonios mas poderosos del universo capaz de hacer realidad los peores pesadillas de sus enemigos y alimentarse del miedo que influye en sus oponentes . al llegar al lugar donde Gohan estaba pasado su luna de miel con su nueva esposa Bra Brief el cual era uno de los hoteles mas lujosos del mundo cosa que fue pagado por bulma que era su regalo de matrimonio

- que rayos hacen aquí ustedes dos no saben que estoy de luna de miel al menos respeten eso - dice un semidesnudo Gohan que sale del baño con tan solo con sus calzoncillos

- Gohan hemos venido a decirte algo muy importante debes creer cada palabra que te digamos se que puede sonar duro esto - dice Videl a Gohan mientras el se coloca sus pantalones

- y que se supone que es tan importante que debo saber para que ustedes dos vengan desde tan lejos a no me digan que ahora ustedes piensan casarse también - dice con sarcasmo Gohan a Videl y a Goten - solo eso faltaría en mi vida

- no digas estupideces Gohan es otra cosa pero no se como reaccionaras - trata de decir Goten mientras toma aire - Gohan Kenta es mi hija Bra y yo somos amantes - dice Goten y al ver a la cara de su hermano era de furia el cual le da un golpe en la cara lanzando lo contra la pared la cual queda trizada y tomando lo por el cuello

- eres mi hermano te crié como si fueras mi hijo después de que papa murió y así es como me pagas maldito bastardo ya no eres mi hermano no eres nada . Primero fue Videl y ahora es Bra que es lo que tienes contra mi - grita un furioso Son Gohan mientras sujeta a su hermano menor

- es envidia tu siempre tuviste lo mejor aunque no lo merecieras mientras yo quedaba en tu sombra pero eso era antes ahora que estoy con Bra soy un hombre mas maduro mas centrado - explica Goten a su hermano mayor - por favor por favor perdóname

- que es lo que esta pasado aquí Gohan porque estas atacando a Goten - dice bra la cual sale de la habitación al escuchar el ruido sin saber que era lo que en verdad pasaba

- tu no me hables eres igual que este miserable son unos traidores unos mentiroso se han estado burlando de mi por todos estos años - grita un desesperado y furioso Gohan - desde cuando desde cuando me estado engañado con este miserable - pregunta Gohan pero Bra no contesta - porque si yo deposite todo mi corazón en ti tu me haces esto

- tu jamas me amaste crees que no se que cuando tu estabas con migo seguías buscando a esa perra de Videl no soy estúpida y si tanto te interesa desde cuando estoy con Goten estoy con el hace mas de 7 años

al escuchar eso Gohan se enfurece se sienita engañado y como un estúpido en ese momento sale volando humillado y adolorido por lo que le había pasado y junto a el sale Videl la cual lo trata de consolarlo mientras Bra se queda con Goten en la habitación del hotel pero por su mente solo pasan deseos de venganza y odio hacia Videl por interferir con Gohan y con el joven guerrero semisaiyajin por humillarla de esa manera . Por su parte Goten trata de acarcarse a Bra para poder estar con ella

- aléjate de mi no eres mas que un inútil cobarde que no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada aléjate de mi jamas estarás con Kenta ella merece tener un padre mejor

- pero Bra yo te amo a ti que quieres que yo haga para que tu me aceptes yo haría cualquier cosa por poder estar con mi hija

pero la joven princesa saiyajin no respondía nada al ver esto Goten decide salir de la habitación dejando sola Bra que se enfurece mas que nunca destruyendo todas las cosas de el cuarto donde estaba tenia demasiada rabia , humillación por lo que le habían hecho . esto provoco la aparición del mensajero del fin quien se ocultaba en las sombras el cual había sido atraído por la energía negativa que estaba emanado en ese momento Bra por sus deseos de venganza los cuales usaría para traer de vuelta al Rey Sombra

- quieres desacerté de Son Gohan y dehesa tal Videl verdad yo te ayudare solo debes hacer una cosa por mi nada mas - dice el mensajero del fin con un sonrisa malévola a Bra

- que es lo que tengo que hacer haré lo que tu digas solo quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de ellos - confirma la princesa saiyajin Bra al malévolo demonio el cual solo sonríe por aquel comentario

- solo debes ponerte este collar en el cuello y yo te ayudare a derrotar a Gohan es así de sencillo nada mas sin trampas - explica el demonio mientras Bra se lo coloca el collar sin dudar del demonio y este brilla ya que eran los restos del Rey Sombra el cual al tocar la piel de la semisaiyajin este toma posesión del cuerpo de la princesa saiyajin

- por fin después de 17 años estoy libre es hora de acabar con Son Goku y su hijo Son Gohan de una vez y para siempre - dice el Rey sombra dentro del cuerpo de Bra - yo habría querido el cuerpo de Vegeta o de Gohan pero no importa este servirá por ahora

- señor me fue imposible acercarme a ellos me habrían detectado al instante que haremos con respecto a esa terrícola llamada Videl que es la reencarnación de Zuki la sacerdotisa guerrera - pregunta el mensajero del fin a su amo Rey Sombra

- de ella se encargara nuestro buen amigo Gohan cuando liberes su oscuridad interior ahora quiero que reúnas a todos los saiyajines en un solo lugar - dice muy tranquilo el Rey Sombra - acabare con todos eso monos de un solo golpe


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong> El regreso del Rey Sombra y el cruel destino de Videl<strong>

El Rey Sombra que había tomado posesión de cuerpo de Bra ahora estaba expandiendo su poderoso Ki maligno cubriendo a toda la tierra de tinieblas poco a poco la tierra quedaba en penumbras esto lo hacia para poder tener su poder al máximo . mientras tanto el mensajero del fin estaba obedeciendo la orden de su amo y estaba creando un Gran alboroto para atraer a Goku y a los demás Guerreros Z los cuales al ver en la televisión fueron volando en dirección en donde estaba ocurriendo los desastres. al llegar a donde estaban se encontraron con el demonio llamado el mensajero del fin y al Rey Sombra en el cuerpo de Bra

- mi estimado Son Goku por fin tengo el placer de conocerte la ultima vez que estuve aquí no estabas pero creo que me recuerdas - dice Bra manipulada en el interior por el Rey Sombra - porque defiendes a estos terrícolas ellos mismos destruyen su mundo únete a mi y vivirás como un dios desafiarme y morirás como un perro

- Jamas mi uniría ti eres como todos los demonios no soy un dios soy un terricola defenderé mi planeta de monstruos como tu al igual que todos mis amigos - dice firme a su decisión de lo que el cree que es

- kakaroto que es lo que esta pasado aquí que le pasa a Bra porque esta diciendo y actuando a si - pregunta el Príncipe de los Saiyajines a su rival y amigo Son Goku

- Vegeta Bra esta poseída por un demonio llamado Rey sombra el ataco la tierra hace 17 años y fue derrotado por Gohan - dice Goku mientras Gohan quedaba asombrado . el cual también fue atraído por las explosiones y por el poderoso Ki maligno emanado por los demonios el cual venia junto con Videl ya que ella lo iba siguiendo - Si hijo tu derrotaste a este demonio tu y Videl ustedes se conocían desde antes pero lo que paso hace 17 años fue peor que lo que paso con buu es por eso que decidiste borrarles la memoria a todos incluyendo te

- pero que estas diciendo papa yo conocí a Videl en la preparatoria si todo lo que dices es verdad como sabes todo esto tu - se cuestiona las palabras de su padre

- ja ja ja eres bastante ingenuo mi querido Son Gohan tu padre sabe esto ya que el en ese tiempo estaba muerto y tu deseo no lo afecto a el ya que el estaba en el paraíso - contesta el Rey Sombra a un confundido Son Gohan - ahora te diré otra cosa tu tienes un poder mas oculto que el de tu estado místico y es porque eres el primer semisaiyajin del universo tienes un lado humano el cual acomula odio rencor arrogancia soberbia lo haz notado cuando te trasformas en super saiyajin 2 verdad

- que tratas de decir se que no soy humano ni saiyajin pero al igual que mi padre me considero un terrícola de corazón y no se quien eres ni lo que pretendes hacer en este lugar -responde al igual que su padre firme a su decisión de lo que creen que son

- eres un tonto pero no me interesa esa sarta de estupideces que dicen ustedes te mostrare el verdadero Son Gohan - dice mientras sus ojos brilla controlando la voluntad del poderoso guerrero semisaiyajin - ahora contemple el guerrero del armageddon el Rey Supremo es ahora de su perdición - dice el Rey Sombra mientras presenta a Gohan el cual se había puesto muy pálido sus ojos se volvieron completamente Rojos su aura cambio de dorada a purpura oscura al igual que su cabello - tu primera orden es que acabes de un vez y para siempre con esa terrícola Videl y que lo hagas lo mas doloroso y lento posible

termina de decir y el poderoso guerrero maligno nombrado como Rey Supremo sale dispara contra Videl la cual queda paralizada del miedo mientras los demás Guerreros z incluyendo a Goku tratan de detener a Gohan pero son derribados por el ahora malvado Rey Supremo el cual se posa frente a la ojiazul tomando la por el cuello y la levanta mientras empieza asfixiar la poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida

- Gohan... Pan... es... tu...hija...yo...te...amo- es lo ultimo que dice antes que su cuello se rompa perdiendo la vida mientras una pequeña lagrima cae hasta la cara de Son Gohan el cual recobra la razón dando se cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho . Al ver lo que paso Son Pan se enfurece tanto que se trasforma en super saiyajin atacando al hombre que asesino a su madre pero es detenida por Gohan con suma facilidad

- lo siento Pan pero en este momento no son para culparme debo destruir a ese maldito del Rey Sombra después pagare con mi propia vida por lo que le hice a Videl - dice mientas golpe la nuca dejando la inconsciente mientras aumenta su poder al máximo y luego tomando su hija y llevando la con su padre - Papa si me vuelvo a trasformar en esa cosa otra vez no dudes en fusionarte con el sr vegeta para crear a Gogeta y derrotarme a mi y a Bra no voy a permitir que la muerte de Videl quede impune

- pero Gohan es una locura la que me esta pidiendo no puedo hacer eso

- debo hacer lo Videl a muerto por segunda vez no podrá ser revivida si tu te enfrentas y mueres no podremos ir a namekusei porque nadie sabe la ubicación de ese planeta es por eso que esta vez no puedo permitiere que tu te sacrifiques


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Godel el Guerrero final<strong>

**- **No te perdonare por lo que me hiciste hacer a Videl , Lo pagaras no me importa si para hacerlo debo destruir a Bra en el intento - dice Son Gohan mientras eleva su poder mas haya de su limites elevando aun mas de un super saiyajin 3

- ja ja ja crees que con ese poder insignificante podrás detenerme solo el poder de la luz puede destruirme atacas con ira , rencor , desesperación nunca me podrás ganar con eso . Ya que yo me alimento de esas energías negativas se lo dije a tu padre y te lo digo a ti . Si me desafían morirán como unos perros - dice el Rey Sombra mientras acomula una gran cantidad de energía negativa - muere Son Gohan te enviare al Reino de las Sombras donde jamas podrás volver - dice mientras lanza un bola el cual se abre creando un agujero el cual absorbe a Gohan

El joven guerrero semisaiyajin Son Gohan flotaban en la oscuridad eterna no había nada todo era penumbra no escuchaba ni veía ni podía oler nada había perdido nuevamente la fe de vencer y salvar a Videl . Poco a poco podía sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer podía sentir un gran dolor por cada parte que se extinga . Hasta que una gran luz empezó aparecer tomando forma definitiva mientras tomaba forma cada parte de su cuerpo volvió a su cuerpo

- Son Gohan no debes perder la fe tu eres el guerrero Valiente yo confió en ti se que tu derrotaras al Rey Sombra nuestra hija confía en ti - dice el espíritu de Videl dando confianza a Gohan

- Videl no merezco que me des ánimos he sido un tonto te perdí por mi propio arrogancia al trasformarme en esa cosa del Rey Supremo tu mereces alguien mejor como Goten - dice un muy desanimado Son Gohan

- no seas tonto yo te amo a ti y a nuestra Hija Pan yo te ayudare a salir de aquí poseo el poder de Zuki la sacerdotisa guerrera con eso podremos derrotar a ese monstruo - dice mientras su espíritu entra al cuerpo de Gohan haciendo una fusión de almas . En ese momento un gran luz se formo destruyendo un de las paredes de la dimensión del Reino de las Sombra soliendo al mundo real

- es tu fin Rey Sombra soy el guerrero de la luz el guerrero valiente soy Godel es tu fin maldito infeliz - dice el nuevo guerrero Godel el cual poseía un poco mas de pelo que Gohan tenia los ojos azules y cuerpo mas musculoso un ki comparable al de vegetto en su fase 1

- que tu me vas a derrotar eres una basura insignificante nadie puede derrotarme eres un insecto ahora veras - dice mientras reúne mas poder en sus manos creando dos esferas de energía negativas - recibe esto mi ataque mortal de bolas gemelas de la muerte - dice mientras dispara su poderoso ataque el cual recibe directamente el guerrero Godel creando un gran explosión al disiparse se da cuenta que no le afecto en nada - es imposible tu no puedes estar vivo te di mi mejor técnica que eres

- ya te lo dije antes soy el guerrero que te va a derrotar este es tu fin , sal del cuerpo de Bra y te destruiré quédate hay y también te destruiré ya que Bra no a muerto así que puede ser revivida - advierte el poderoso Godel mientras reúne su poderoso ki en sus manos mientras disipa toda la oscuridad que había originado el Rey Sombra - ahora veras Relámpago Kame hame ha de luz

- es imposible tu no serias capas de matar a tu esposa es tal Bra no no es imposible otra ves no puede estar pasando tu no puedes derrotarme soy el invencible y poderoso Rey Sombra soberano del Reino de las Sombras - dice antes de que el poder de Godel impacte destruyendo definitivamente al Rey Sombra y dejando intacta a la princesa saiyajin Bra ya que el poder de Godel era solo un poder espiritual

- por fin todo esto a terminado ahora es el turno de ti mensajero del fin y de tu amigo el cual no tengo idea del nombre pero no me interesa - dice con su famosa vos combinada que caracteriza la técnica de la fusión mientras reúne nuevamente su poder - ráfagas de luz sonicas - grita y dispara su ataque destruyendo a los secuaces del Rey Sombra en ese momento la fusión termina dejando a Gohan muy debilitado

- Goku crees que el Rey Sombra haya sido derrotado definitivamente ya que tu eres el único que recuradas lo que paso con el la primera vez que apareció - pregunta el namek Picolo a su ex rival

- no lo se Picolo según kaiosama el Rey Sombra es un enemigo impredecible ya que fue creado a partir de la energías negativas de lo terrícolas yo creo que solo esta dedil y volverá en el futuro hay que estar preparado y entrenar - advierte Son Goku al guerrero Namek Picolo - ahora lo mas importante es que hay que hacer con respecto a Videl

- eso es lo mas complicado Goku ella ya a muerto por segunda vez y las esferas de la tierra no la podrán revivir y no lo se si los namek nos dejen usar sus esferas para revivir a una solo persona - explica Picolo a Son Goku - pero creo que lo mas adecuado sea que Gohan solucione primero el problema con Kenta y Pan

- ellas son fuertes conozco mucho a Kenta la entrene junto con Vegeta se que sera duro de saber que la persona que creías que era tu padre no lo sea y por lo que visto en el torneo y aquí de Pan se ve que ella también es muy fuerte - explica el poderoso guerrero saiyajin Son Goku

en ese momento parece volando la pequeña Kenta la cual había sido atraída por los poderosos ki que sentía al llegar fue directamente con su madre la cual seguía inconsciente tras la posesión del Rey Sombra . Luego apareció Son Gohan el cual tenia que explicarle lo sucedido con su madre pero lo mas importante seria decirle que el no era su verdadero padre si no el era su hermano Goten

- papa que fue que le paso a mama porque nadie hace nada para ayudarla papa responde que esta pasando aquí - pregunta la pequeña Kenta a Son Gohan

- Kenta primero quiero decirte algo muy importante pase lo que pase tu siempre seras mi hija . debo decirte que yo no soy tu verdadero padre - dice Son Gohan mientras abrasa a su pequeña hija de 5 años la cual al igual que el llora y abrasa aun mas fuerte que el - tu verdadero padre es Goten pero yo siempre te querré como si fueras mi hija eres lo mas especial que tengo


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin juntos para Siempre<strong>

Después de esa dura batalla contra el Rey Sombra Gohan llevo a su ex esposa Bra al templo de Kamisama para que Dende la curar pero el daño era tan gran a ser expuesta a la posesión demoníaca que solo pudo curar parte de sus heridas . Pero aun quedaba los daños neurológicos así que decidieron internarla en hospital para que empezara su tratamiento poco a poco iba rehabilitando se aunque había perdido parte de su memoria de que había pasado con ella . mientras ella se iba recuperando era visitada todos los días por Son Goten y su pequeña hija Kenta los cuales esperaban que ella no recordara lo que le había pasado con ello con respecto al Rey Sombra y a su intento de dominación mundial

- papa crees que mama se recupera pronto para poder salir a un día de campo en las montañas Paos junto a la prima Pan - pregunta curiosa la joven Kenta a su verdadero padre Goten

- No lo se Kenta ella necesita tiempo para recuperarse totalmente de esto pero te prometo que cuando mama salga de aquí iremos a tu día de campo los tres juntos y tu tío Gohan , tu tía Videl y tu prima Pan - dice Goten a su pequeña hija la cual se ilusiona con aquellas palabras

Por otra parte Son Goku con la ayuda de su técnica de teletrasportacion fue al planeta de namekusei para pedir les a los namek si podía usar sus esferas del dragón por desgracias ellos las habían usado con anterioridad así que para que se restauraran tendrían que pasar 100 días mas ya que habían pedido su deseo hace 30 días atrás . Goku se había resignada a si que volvió a la tierra para contar la noticia , todos decidieron que lo mejor seria poner el cuerpo de Videl en una capsula de animación suspendida mientras las esferas volvían a su estado natural para que su cuerpo no se deteriorada por la gran cantidad de tiempo

mientras eso pasaba Son Gohan compartió mucho tiempo con Pan acercando se a ella para que la joven semisaiyajin pre adolescente lo considerar como su padre después de mucho tiempo de espera Gohan y pan estaba mas unidos que nunca y cuando al fin llego el momento de revivir a Videl . ambos ya se consideraban padre e hija al fin Son Gohan tenia nuevamente a su lado a su amada Videl con la que tanto tiempo soñó estarlo

- mama estas viva otra vez me tenias preocupada pero papa me explico sobre las esferas del dragón al principio no le creí pero ahora si y también puedo trasformarme en algo que papa dice super saiyajin - explica muy emocionada Son Pan a su madre

- yo también estoy feliz de estar de vuelta con tigo al parecer se han unido mucho ustedes - dice Videl a su hija mientras abraza a su hija pero se da cuenta que algo a cambiado en ella - pero Pan que le paso a tu cola ya no la tienes

- bueno yo se la corte olvide contarte que los saiyajin posen cola ya que al ver la luna llena se trasforman en monos gigantes y empiezan a destruir cosas es por eso que preferí cortarse la - dice Son Gohan aun con la cara de incredulidad de Videl y Pan que no puede creer tal cosa

- tal parece que nunca termino de asombrarme con respecto a ti Gohan eres un caja de sorpresa bueno ahora no se que pasara haz derrotado al villano y la bruja a sido derrotada solo te toca casarte con la chica indefensa de ojos azules - comenta Videl y Gohan entiende la indirecta a si que la toma de la cintura y la levanta para llevarse la volando junto a su hija Pan

Tal como lo había dicho Son Goku el Rey Sombra todavía estaba en este mundo debil pero vivo esperando recuperar las fuerza atreves de las energías negativas , jurando vengarse de la familia Son y en especial de Son Goku y de Son Gohan en un futuro cercano viviendo dentro de la mente de Bra esperando el momento indicado para Volver

- Pronto Son Gohan volveré para vengarme y tomar este mundo lo juro aunque me toma 50 años en recuperarme de mi derrota - dice un muy debilitado Rey Sombra que había perdido su cuerpo físico jurando vengarse del la familia Son

Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya. Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor. La tristeza de este mundo se borró, y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy tambien lo harán. Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder. En tu pupila el arcoiris se reflejó, y el amor florece en tu corazón. Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar. Este desierto se transformará, paraíso es lo que pronto será. Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad!

Acercándose el peligro viene ya, Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora, Siento subir mas y mas la adrenalina, Los héroes de, la historia seremos, Realidad tu sueño hoy será, Listo estoy, para poder pelear, Victoria tendré. Juega niño, el poder nuestro es, Hoy seremos Dragon Ball Z, Procura llegar al final y luchar con valor, En los campos, deja las flores crecer, Feliz! Te convertirás en un gran rival, Aventuras podrás disfrutar, Pelea niña hoy, sin temor, El poder, nuestro es, Y seremos, para siempre Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
